


Sunshine State Therapy

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Probably the final story in the 'D to P'/'Revelations' 'verse, it is also seasonal.Blair and Adam face a long road to physical and mental recovery following their kidnapping ordeal.  Isaac tries to provide the ideal location and situation for them and their partners to heal and recuperate.





	Sunshine State Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).

**_ Sunshine State Therapy _ ** **_._ ** **_Chapter 1  
_ ** ********__

Cascade, WA, Winter.

__

Early on a grey and rainy November morning, Jim sat up in bed, careful not to disturb his still sleeping partner, knowing only too well how little real rest his lover had managed, courtesy of yet another migraine-sized headache earlier the previous evening. 

He sighed in fond frustration as he monitored the gently snoring but so-precious figure curled up against him in the loft’s large bed, automatically utilising his enhanced senses to run a systematic and detailed analysis on his Guide’s still-healing body. . 

Ever since Blair and his cousin Adam had been rescued from the clutches of the brutal hit-men hired by one of Blair’s father’s vengeful competitors, Blair had suffered from the physical repercussions of being clubbed by one of the men, and the healing process was so far slow and frequently beset by setbacks.  

In comparison to the physical damage, the actual trauma of yet another hostage situation actually had relatively little impact on the younger man, thanks in a large part to the care and comfort provided during their captivity by his young cousin Adam, who, despite his own terror, had done his utmost to look out for his injured older relative. 

Dizzy and sick from a serious head injury inflicted by an unnecessary blow, Blair actually had a limited memory of the hours of their captivity, understanding only that Adam had been there for him to clean up after his sickness and to try his best to make the injured man comfortable and run interference for him until they were rescued. 

However, ever since his eventual discharge from hospital, Blair had failed to bounce back with his usual vigour; grudgingly admitting to Jim if no-one else that _this_ time the injury had more far-reaching effects.  He grumbled incessantly about how unfair the situation was, given the number of previous head injuries he had endured, but Jim constantly told him that there had to come a point where real damage was caused, and Blair shouldn’t expect to shake this one off as quickly as his previous injuries. After all, he himself was just profoundly grateful that his Guide had returned to him at least more-or-less whole and coherent. 

Several weeks on from the kidnapping, Blair still suffered from dizzy spells, occasional blurred vision, and the afore-mentioned debilitating headaches which struck without warning at any time, and he was devastated to find that his concentration was shot when it came to studying and lecturing, so that he had been forced to put his work at the Academy and at Rainier on hold for the time being.  It was also hard for him to deal with too much prolonged face-to-face contact, so his contribution to his and Jim’s security business was reduced to virtually zero. 

On the other hand, Jim was quick to reassure him that they were under no monetary constraints to get back to work full-time at either the security firm or Blair’s academic appointments, since they were financially comfortable enough to let the company tick over under their young office manager, Alison Dansette’s supervision, and Blair’s university and police academy associates were all too fond of their young professor to push him into an unnecessarily premature return. 

Nevertheless, Jim was all too aware of his lover’s strong sense of responsibility which made Blair antsy when he felt he was letting people down in any way.  All he personally wanted was to help his beloved Guide to get back to as much of his former health and vigour as humanly possible, and he was prepared to go to any lengths to achieve that end. 

Sighing quietly, Jim gazed at his sleeping partner, and ran his fingers sentinel-softly over his Guide’s head.  Automatically noting the slight dark smudges beneath the closed eyelids, he tracked up over Blair’s right temple where his hair was growing back over the shaved area where the surgeons had had to go in to relieve the pressure from the blood clot that was threatening Blair’s life.  Although he had taken to wearing his thick curls shorter of late, the soft peach-fuzz still stood out against the rest of his scalp, so that Blair still wore a baseball cap whenever he went out in public.

Eventually reassured that Blair was as comfortable as could be expected for now, Jim finally eased himself out of bed, automatically adjusting his sense of touch (just enough) to accommodate for the over-night stiffness to the old injury to his leg, and slipped downstairs to visit the bathroom and prepare things for a leisurely breakfast once Blair awoke.  
 **** ** __**

San Francisco, same morning:

**__**

Gazing distractedly around the comfortable apartment he shared with Jake, Adam ran his hand worriedly through his short dark auburn curls.  The place seemed so lifeless without Jake’s presence, since his lover had returned to work earlier that week, and Bonnie had more-or-less moved out now to set up home with her serious partner Mark James.  She always made a point of visiting and calling Adam, who she adored as a ‘little brother’, but he tried to make sure he never came over as too needy to his beloved ‘older sis’ as he didn’t want to burden her and encroach on her new-found happiness. 

However, despite his best intentions, he was feeling increasingly vulnerable and fragile right now, and the situation hadn’t been improving over the weeks since he and Jake had returned from Cascade after the kidnapping. 

It had been really important to him to stay on in Cascade until he was reasonably sure that his beloved older cousin Blair was on the mend, but he had agreed unquestioningly when Jake declared that he needed to return to San Francisco to ‘process’ both his own issues with his father’s untimely death and Adam’s most recent trauma. 

Unfortunately, Jake, despite his own best intentions, was only human, and had become so bogged down with feelings of rejection and disapproval from his Mom and family, that his lover’s mental problems had become simply too much to deal with on top of everything else, and he had retreated into the demands of his work at the forensic lab to ‘anaesthetise’ the overload of emotions, comforting himself by reasoning that Adam’s therapist, Melody Walker, was best placed to sort out his young lover’s intense mental disquiet. 

What he resolutely ignored, however, was that Adam was far from OK.  Dr Walker had helped his lover to a certain extent, as had his frequent chats with Bonnie and his Uncle Isaac, but, as yet not signed off by Dr McKinley or Dr Walker to return to work, the young man had had to throw himself headfirst into his studies in order to maintain some semblance of normality and direction, and had tried to subsume his own feelings beneath those of his lover, waiting on the older man hand and foot when he returned from the lab in the evenings.  Likewise he readily acquiesced to any sexual demand his lover made on him, unwilling to ask for anything on his own behalf, but simply grateful that Jake never demanded more than Adam could give.  The only real bright spots in Adam’s present stressed-out existence were his frequent calls to Jim and Blair in Cascade, when he could subconsciously insert himself into the existence of his adored older cousin and ‘father-figure’ Sentinel partner, both of whom had earned a significant amount of hero-worship from the impressionable younger man. 

Once more considering the apartment’s spacious interior, Adam felt a twinge of guilt knowing that it had become something of a prison for him, accepting that it was his own fault, but nevertheless recognising that he was becoming a little ‘stir crazy’. 

Although he had gratefully bowed to Uncle Isaac’s insistence on providing him and Jake with a temporary ‘security-cum-bodyguard’ in the form of a trustworthy cousin of Sam, Isaac’s own long-time bodyguard, who either accompanied Adam on his trips out to his therapy sessions or followed discreetly when he attended necessary lectures or tutorials at college, he knew that he had real problems with leaving home under any other circumstances.  He found himself wracked with nerves and prone to jumping at shadows when out and about, even with Jake and his friends, and the thought of simply going out alone for no particular reason left him cold.  He so missed being able to go for walks along the waterfront, and desperately wanted to go back to work, but it simply wasn’t happening, and he well knew that Jake’s patience was beginning to wear thin.  But San Francisco right now simply didn’t feel safe to him anymore.

Knowing that it was still early in Cascade, and castigating himself for even picking up the phone, he knew he just had to make contact with Jim and Blair if he was to be able to face the coming day.  
 **** ** __**

Back in Cascade, same morning:

**__**

As Jim reached for the wheat loaf he intended to use for his lover’s breakfast of eggs, toast and coffee served in bed, he was a little surprised when the phone rang.  Tempted initially to let the answer machine pick up, he dialled up his sight to check out the call recognition feature.  Seeing the familiar number come up, he smiled a little as he picked up the phone, saying, “hey, kiddo.  You’re up early.  How’s things?” 

Adam swallowed before answering, trying his best to sound normal and cheerful.  “Hi Jim.  Um, sorry to bother you so early, but I was just wondering how Blair was.  He was going to call me last night, but when he didn’t, I was worried something was wrong.” 

“Oh, right.  Look, Munchkin, I’m sorry I didn’t call you myself” replied Jim contritely “I guess I forgot.  No, Blair’s not too bad, but he had another humdinger of a headache last night, so by the time I got him settled and relaxed we forgot we were supposed to call you.  Sorry, kiddo.” 

“That’s OK, Jim.  I understand.  I’m just glad he’s alright.  Is he having a lie-in to catch up on some sleep?” Adam continued, knowing how debilitating his cousin’s headaches could be. 

“Yep, Sleeping Beauty has yet to rise, and I’m making some breakfast to take to him in bed.  Anyhow, how’re you doing, little one?  Have you been out lately?” Jim enquired kindly, sensing Adam’s unease and well aware of the young man’s recent problems. 

“Um, well, I had a therapy session with Melody on Monday, and I have a tutorial tomorrow evening, so it’s not so bad I guess” then, unable to stop himself, he was mortified to hear himself blurt out “Please can I talk to you, Jim?  I just need to talk.....” then he tailed off into miserable silence, waiting for the disproving response he felt sure his pathetic request deserved. 

Instantly concerned for his young friend, Jim gently replied, saying “Hey, kiddo, of course you can talk to me.  Blair and I both like to hear from you, babe, you know that, and your well-being is important to us.  What’s really worrying you, kiddo?  Is it this agoraphobia thing, or is there more to it?  And what is Jake doing to help you?” 

Abashed and feeling guilty for even starting down this conversational road, yet Adam couldn’t have stopped speaking if he tried, desperately needing comfort from the man he loved and admired as a father-figure and more. 

Sniffing and swiping at his eyes to dash away the tears that were threatening to flow, he choked out “I I I’m s s s sorry, J J Jim.  I didn’t m m mean to be a nuisance.  I I it’s just that I don’t know what to do!  I _hate_ not being able to g g go out for walks without feeling that s s s someone’s going to grab me again, a a and Jake’s getting tired of me, I know.  He’s got enough to deal with without m m my problems too.  I don’t know what to do!” 

“Oh, kiddo!  I’m so sorry we’re not there with you.  Look, babe, the upset and confusion you’re feeling is quite normal for someone who’s been through as much trauma as you have in the last few months, but that’s no consolation right now, I know.  I know that coming to Cascade probably isn’t such a good idea right now, and not just because the weather’s vile, but perhaps we can come up with something – or somewhere – to get together?  Can you leave it with me for a couple of days, babe?  I promise Blair and I’ll try to be there for you.” 

“Thanks Jim” came the whispered but heartfelt reply.  “I’m sorry to have bothered you, but I really appreciate you talking to me.  Even if we can’t get together soon, it’s been so good to be able to get this off my chest.  Thank you so much for listening.  I’ll let you get back to making Blair’s breakfast.  Please give him my love” and Adam terminated the call, feeling decidedly better, if not more than a little embarrassed at breaking down during the conversation.  He trusted Jim and Blair to care for him, even at a distance, and the knowledge gave him comfort. 

As he put the phone down, Jim frowned in concern, not liking one bit the stress he could easily discern from Adam’s tone.  He was also a little angry, wondering what the heck Jake was doing about helping his young lover to recover from his ordeal, although he realised he shouldn’t pre-judge the other man who undoubtedly had problems of his own.  Deep in concentration, he returned to the kitchen to continue with the breakfast preparations when the phone rang again. 

Glancing up again, he saw that the incoming call was from Isaac Goldstein, so he moved to pick up the phone again. 

“Hi, Isaac, how’re you doing?” he asked, resigning himself to a further delay in preparing Blair’s breakfast. 

“Good morning, Jim” replied Blair’s father politely.  “I do hope this isn’t too early to be calling you, but I had wondered how Blair was doing, since he didn’t call last night, and he’s usually so good with his calls.  Did he have another headache?” 

“Yeah, he did, I’m afraid, and I completely forgot to call you as arranged – forgot to call Adam also, and he’s just been on too, checking up on us!  I’m sorry if you were worried, but he had a reasonable night’s sleep, and I’m sure he’ll want to talk to you once he’s up and about – or, at the very least, he’ll email you.” 

“That’s fine, son.  I realise that calling relatives is the last thing on your mind when you’re caring for my boy.  I’m just grateful he has such a devoted partner.  Anyway, talking about Adam also, there was something I wanted to run by you, if you’ve got a moment.  The thing is, I know that both my son and my nephew are in the best hands with you and Jake, but I’ve been growing increasingly worried about Adam’s psychological deterioration in particular, and I wanted to make my own contribution if it isn’t too forward of me.” 

“Sounds fair enough to me, Isaac.  What had you in mind?” said Jim, intrigued by the older man’s hints. 

“Well, it’s just that I thought that a break for all four of you in the sun, somewhere where all you have to do is relax and heal, might be a good thing.  I can have all the arrangements completed within a day or two if you’re all agreed.  It’ll most likely be Florida, because the weather in November and December is so good – much less humidity, but still in the 70s to 80s during the day, at least.  What do you think?” 

“Well, for myself, I can’t think of anything better.  The weather here in Cascade is predictably awful right now, and I think some sun and relaxation would be wonderful for Blair and Adam both, not to mention much appreciated by yours truly.  If you can swing it, I’m sure we’d all be grateful, but of course I’ll have to run it by Blair first.  Speaking of which, I think he’s finally waking up, so, if it’s OK with you, Isaac, I’ll finish for now, but we’ll both talk about your offer and get back to you this evening without fail, OK?  By the way, will you be calling Adam to let him know, or shall I?” 

“No, that’s alright, Jim.  I think I should call him myself, explain my motivation and so forth, because you know how undemanding and self-deprecating he is, and then you four can discuss the suggestion between yourselves before calling me back.  Take care of yourselves, son, and I hope to hear a positive response soon” he finished with a chuckle, before hanging up. 

Grinning as he replaced the handset, Jim held out an arm to the dishevelled and bleary figure weaving its way towards him.  Reeling his lover in for a warm cuddle, he said fondly “and how’s Mr Grumpy Tousle-head this fine morning?” gently ruffling the already crazy curls. 

Trying unsuccessfully for a disgruntled growl, Blair replied “Huh!  Just ‘cos I still _have_ a certain amount of hair!  Jealousy doesn’t become you, Big Guy!” and then he leaned in for a kiss before settling himself comfortably against the taller man’s broad chest. 

“Hmmmm.  Think I’ll go back to sleep here” he purred, rubbing a beard-stubbled cheek against his living pillow. 

“Oh no you don’t, Chief!” said Jim, gently pushing the owlishly-blinking smaller man away a little.  “I’ll have breakfast ready very shortly, and then we can talk about Adam and your Dad’s suggestion.  Sit down here, lover, and grab your first cup of coffee while I get on.” 

“Uh, what do you mean, Adam and Dad?” queried Blair, growing visibly more alert, and not a little alarmed.  “Has something happened?” 

“Hey, baby, it’s OK.  Nothing bad, I promise.  In fact, it sounds pretty darned good to me.  It’s just something Isaac ran by me that I’d rather discuss in comfort over breakfast, OK?  Can you contain your impatience that long?”

Less worried, but still inquisitive, Blair grinned at his partner and settled down to his coffee, knowing that Jim wouldn’t keep him waiting any longer than necessary.  ******__**

San Francisco, later that afternoon:

**__**

Jake was driving home after a reasonably gruelling but highly satisfactory shift at Bay Independent.  He smiled slightly as he contemplated the case he had been working on for the last couple of days, along with Bonnie, which was always a pleasure, only to frown a little at the fleeting thought that this case would have been ideal for Adam to tackle if his young lover had been passed as fit to resume work yet. 

The lab had been tasked with dating and analysing some old bones unearthed unexpectedly during an archaeological excavation in the mid-West.  Although the term ‘forensic’ was hardly appropriate in the sense that it was ancient remains that were the subject of the investigation, yet the vastly improved investigative techniques developed for modern criminal cases were just as effective for old bones as for contemporary potential murder victims.  Bay Independent, therefore, was quite happy to utilise its superior technology to unlock the secrets of ancient DNA as a lucrative and educational side-line, which also had the added benefit for the technicians of lacking the usual element of emotional stress which invariably accompanied the close investigation of a recent victim and the impact of their death on their friends and family. 

Deciding that he would tell Adam all about the interesting findings over a delicious supper – which he knew Adam always had prepared for him – and hopefully providing his lover with an interesting distraction from his ever-present anxiety, he looked forward to an evening’s relaxation.  He deliberately forced his mind away from his Mom’s latest message regarding the fall-out from the reading of his father’s Will, shelving the problem once more until he had the time and energy to respond. 

Entering the apartment, he was simultaneously aware of several things.  Firstly, his nose was assaulted by the tantalising aroma of seafood, and knew immediately that he was being treated to one of Adam’s signature entrees.  Secondly, he saw his lover leap to his feet from where he had been sitting on the sofa, moving quickly towards him, beautiful face and huge blue eyes suffused with a mixture of love, excitement and a touch of nervous anticipation. 

As always, Adam immediately concerned himself with his lover’s comfort, taking his coat and case from him while talking almost non-stop. 

“Jake, you’re early!  That’s great!  I’ve prepared seafood casserole with seasonal veggies, and it’ll be ready anytime now.  And Blair’s OK – just had a bad headache last night which is why he couldn’t ring me, and Uncle Isaac’s come up with a wonderful idea for a break – you just have to hear this, Jake, it’s so great....!” 

“Whoa!  Whoa there, Munchkin!  Time out!” replied Jake, laughing at the verbal volley, but not immediately registering Adam’s instant and embarrassed shut-down. 

“One thing at a time, babe!  Let’s start with dinner first, OK?” 

“Um, oh, yes, of course, Jake.  Anyway, I thought you might like the casserole as we haven’t had it for a while, and it’s always fun to prepare.....” and he tailed off, ducking his head in an attempt to hide the flush pinking his cheeks, knowing that he was babbling. 

“Excellent!” replied Jake enthusiastically.  “Let me wash up a little then we’ll tuck in.  I’ve had a great case over the last couple of days I ought to tell you about.  It’d be right up your street, baby!” he threw back over his shoulder as he strode to the bathroom. 

Biting his lip in anxiety, Adam moved to the kitchen to take out the dinner dishes and carry them to the already-laid table.  He was desperate to tell Jake about the wonderful offer Uncle Isaac had outlined to him this morning, which had excited him so much that he had been virtually bouncing off the apartment walls in eager anticipation all day.  However, now the moment had arrived to break the news, he had the unhappy feeling that Jake wasn’t going to be as thrilled as he was. 

When Jake returned to take a seat at the table, Adam served him up with a substantial portion, and tried to do the same for himself, although, as per usual, his stomach was already nervously clamping up at the thought of eating anything, even something as good as the seafood dish. 

After a while, during which Jake had dispensed with a sizable portion of dinner, and Adam had managed to force down several bites, Jake looked up at his distracted lover, saying “Oh, come on, Munchkin!  This not eating thing is getting old.  I thought you were getting a handle on it!” 

Instantly ashamed, and hating that his eyes were filling with unwanted tears, Adam whispered “I’m sorry, Jake.  I didn’t mean to upset you.  I just wanted to tell you about Uncle Isaac’s offer, and I want so much for you to like it.  It’s made me a bit nervous....” 

Sighing in fond exasperation, Jake set down his fork and said “OK, baby, tell me all about it” so Adam did. 

Long minutes later, Adam finally wound down with his explanation, and Jake was looking less-than-enamoured with the idea. 

“Oh, I don’t know, baby.  It’s all well and good your Uncle coming up with these ideas, but how do I get the leave, for a start?  I know Jim and Blair are self-employed and financially comfortable enough to go ahead, but I’m not sure I can” and even as he said the words he knew very well that the excuse was lame to say the least. 

“But Jake” pleaded Adam anxiously “He already said he was happy to extend your leave.  After all, it’s as much for your recuperation as it is for me.  He said we all deserve some time together in the sun......” 

Seeing his older lover’s face settling into a mutinous scowl, Adam was hard put to not to burst into tears of disappointed frustration, and bit his lip furiously to contain his desire to cry. 

Just then, the telephone rang, and, as he was closest and could see who was calling, Adam picked up the handset with an apologetic glance at Jake. 

“Hi Jim” he whispered, fighting to control his quavering voice.  “Um, did Uncle Isaac talk to you?”  

“Sure did, babe, and we’re both all for it” came the enthusiastic reply.  “I can’t think of anything better for all of us, kiddo, especially in view of our chat this morning.  It’s a perfect solution.  Are you two both in?” 

Glancing worriedly again at Jake, Adam said “Um, I’m not sure, Jim.  I mean, I’d love to, honestly, but maybe Jake can’t get the time off, you know?  Maybe you and Blair could go anyway.....” 

Immediately knowing what the young man was getting at, Jim glanced across at where his lover was watching him, eyebrows raised inquisitively, and small grin playing about his full lips.  Winking conspiratorially in response, Jim said gently “How about you let me explain things to Jake, baby?  Put him on now, and try not to worry, OK?” 

“OK, Jim, I’ll ask him” whispered Adam in reply, and he held the phone out to Jake, saying “It’s Jim.  He’d like to talk to you.....” and he was extraordinarily grateful when Jake took the handset from him without comment. 

“Hey, Jim, how’s things, man?  I hear Blair wasn’t too good last night” he began, trying for a casually cheerful tone. 

“Hey, Jake, good to talk to you, son.  Yeah, Blair had a headache last night, but he’s looking better now.  And he’s going to be even better with some sun on his face, huh?  You and Adam must be really excited about Isaac’s proposal, eh?  We certainly are!  We can’t think of anything better than escaping the Cascade wet and cold for some Florida sunshine.  It’ll be so good for Adam too.  A break away from the apartment will do him the world of good, don’t you agree?” and he grinned unapologetically at his Guide’s wide-eyed and open-mouthed expression of flabbergasted admiration.  ‘Yep’ he thought to himself ‘guess all these years together have had their effect on me – I’m doing the ‘Sandburg-motor-mouth-uber-persuasive babble’ and not even working at it!’ 

Happily for him, at the other end of the line, his enthusiastic rapid-fire steam-roller commentary had had the desired effect, and Jake found himself – not without a little bad grace – agreeing with the older man’s outpourings. 

“Er, yeah, great, Jim!  I guess it could be good for us after all.  If I can get the time off, I guess we’ll be seeing you both in a couple of days, eh?  I’ll just hand you back to Adam for a bit longer.  Best wishes to Blair, man” and he returned the handset to Adam before stalking off.

“Thanks Jim” whispered Adam gratefully.  “I think it’ll be OK now, really.  I’m so looking forward to seeing you both.  If you can let Uncle Isaac know, I’ll call again soon when we have more details.”  And with that, he terminated the call, and followed his lover to the bedroom to do his best to provide comfort for the older man in the way he knew his lover liked best.  
 **** ** _Chapter 2  
_** **** **** __

Sausalito, CA.

__

Having received an enthusiastic response to his offer from all parties, Isaac Goldstein was as good as his word, and cheerfully began to set everything in motion to create as unobtrusively complete and stress-free an environment as possible in which his son and nephew and their very deserving partners could relax and recuperate away from adverse weather conditions and / or otherwise unsettling circumstances. 

Using his indubitable organising expertise (and that of his very competent staff) he made all the arrangements for the excursion, happy for once that he could use his considerable wealth to benefit his newly-discovered young relations. 

He was well aware that both Blair and Adam had zero interest in his millions, and had shown absolutely no inclination to discover what he hoped their considerable individual inheritances would eventually turn out to be, so that, although he was more than grateful for their freely-offered no-strings-attached friendship, he was pleased that just this once he was able to afford to contribute a means by which all four younger men could concentrate on their own recuperation and well-being.

Thus it was that, forty eight hours later, his personal Lear Jet was set to take Adam and Jake to Cascade to pick up Blair and Jim en route and whisk them all away to sunnier climes for a minimum of two weeks.  
 **** ** __**

San Francisco, CA.

**__**

The morning after Isaac’s offer had been accepted, Adam woke in his and Jake’s large bed to find that his lover had already left the room.  Instantly worried that he had upset the older man even more than he had last night when he had let Jim plead his case for taking the trip, he rubbed his eyes and started to throw back the covers, intending to seek out his partner and apologise unreservedly for pushing him into something he was plainly unhappy about.  He was miserably aware that he had been so thrilled with the idea of getting away from San Fran with Jake, Jim and Blair, and had been so sure that they were all of the same opinion, that he had been devastated when Jake’s response had been lukewarm to say the least.  Biting his lip in trepidation, convinced that even his attempts to be a satisfactory sexual partner had fallen short of Jake’s requirements, he tip-toed to the door and peeked out. 

Jake proved to be already in the kitchen, obviously preparing a fresh pot of coffee, and looking through the cupboards to seek out some bagels for a quick breakfast.  Unaware of Adam’s nervous regard, he was feeling less-than pleased with himself over his self-centred reactions last night, realising now after a night of serious and honest contemplation, that he had deeply hurt his young lover, who desperately needed a break of this sort, especially as he was always so concerned with almost anyone else’s problems ahead of his own considerable ones. 

He therefore intended to get a simple breakfast ready before going to gently waken Adam and assure him that he, Jake, was really OK with the idea, and that Isaac’s suggestion was just the ticket. 

Turning at the slight noise behind him, he saw his worried young lover’s face peeping around the door, and, smiling widely, he opened his arms to receive a bundle of sleep-warm and adorably rumpled partner. 

“Hey, baby, you beat me to it!  I was going to bring you breakfast in bed for once.  God knows you deserve it, sweetheart!  Hey, now, don’t cry, love.  I also wanted to apologise for being so grumpy last night.  I’ve had a good think about Isaac’s idea, and I agree with him.  It’ll be good for all of us, babe, so you were right and I shouldn’t have said what I did.  Are we OK, baby?” 

“Oh, Jake, thank you so much!  I was so afraid I’d upset you, and I’m so sorry I jumped the gun.  I was just so excited by the idea of us all getting away.  I love you so much, Jake!” 

Smiling lovingly down at the earnest young face peering up at him, Jake said “And I love you too, Munchkin!  Now, let’s have some coffee and bagels, and we can start planning what we need to do before we get whisked away to the Sunshine State, huh?”

\-----------------------------------

Over the next few hours, Jake and Adam completed the preparations they needed to do before their trip.  Packing had been relatively easy, as they knew that, once they arrived in Florida, dress would be for the most part limited to tees and shorts.  On the other hand, Adam had had to check with his course director and personal tutor that he wouldn’t be missing anything too important during his absence, and he was reassured to find that he could do most of the research online, and the next assignment could be emailed on this occasion.  Knowing that Blair would be only too happy to help him with his research if necessary, Adam was relieved that his coursework shouldn’t suffer. 

At work, Jake had also arranged to move some of his casework over to Bonnie, who was quite happy to take it over, and was enormously pleased that her ‘little bros’ were going to have some time together with Jim and Blair who she had taken to with a vengeance.  Seeing as he had only recently returned to work anyway, he hadn’t amassed a vast amount, so his further absence shouldn’t cause too many problems, as Dr McKinley was pleased to point out.  She told Jake very sincerely that all she wanted was for both him and Adam to return to Bay Independent fit and well, and they should both make the most of the upcoming excursion.

Finally sure that they had all their preparations well in hand, the pair relaxed and waited with their cases packed and ready for one of Isaac’s cars to come and pick them up to take them to the airport where the Lear awaited them on the private airstrip.  
 **** ** __**

Cascade, WA.

**__**

During the same period, Jim and Blair had their own preparations to do, but minus the ‘angst’ element, since they were both committed to enjoying the unexpected break.  Jim smiled indulgently to himself as he packed for both of them, thinking that it was a pleasant change for his feisty and self-reliant Guide to accept a ‘gift’ of this sort, even from his recently-discovered father.  Normally punctilious in avoiding anything that smacked of charity or unearned ‘perks’, this time Blair had accepted that this was a means by which his father could legitimately contribute to his son’s and nephew’s well-being, and, as such, it would be less than charitable to throw the older man’s offer back in his face.  Not only that, but both he and Jim were well aware of the beneficial effect of such a trip could be for Adam, whose precarious mental state continued to worry them both. 

It would surely also benefit Blair himself, as the pervading wet and cold Cascade weather was hardly conducive to outdoor activity, and Jim was concerned that his lover was already suffering from ‘winter blues’ on top of his physical impairment. 

As for Jim, much as he loved his city of birth, he was the first to accept that a spell of sunshine never did any harm, and he looked forward to being able to spoil his Guide, while reaping the benefits of warmth on his own aching leg injury. 

Having talked with Alison, and spent several hours in the office covering anything outstanding, Jim was satisfied that the business would come to no harm over the next week or so, since, after all, he was only a call and an email away if his young manager needed reassurance or direction, not across the other side of the galaxy! 

Although mightily frustrated with his inability to help overmuch with the necessary preparations, at least Blair had been feeling better in himself since the last major headache, and was at least temporarily almost back to his buoyant norm, much to Jim’s satisfaction.  It was only when they were sitting comfortably, their own bags packed and ready to go, that his short-lived energy spurt began to flag. 

When a knock on the loft door signalled the arrival of the car sent, courtesy of Isaac, to take them to Cascade airport, Blair grinned a little tiredly at his mate.  “Hey, Jim, don’t look so worried, man!  You know I’ll be fine again in a while, and I’ll be quite happy if I sleep through the flight anyway – you know me!  Let’s go and enjoy some sunshine!”  And with that, he stood, holding his hand out to help Jim to his feet, while the pleasant driver collected their small suitcases and accompanied them down to the sleek limo waiting outside. 

Clutching his ever-present laptop bag to his chest, Blair leaned against Jim’s shoulder in the back seat of the car in evident satisfaction, and closed his eyes to snooze for the duration of the short drive to the airport. 

On pulling up to the doors of the private lounge, Jim gently shook his partner awake so that they could go through the minimal but politely thorough security check before entering a plush lounge area to await boarding the Lear, which was undergoing refuelling and pre-flight checks on the tarmac. 

Seeing Adam and Jake already seated there, Jim grinned and guided his lover into the room, where Blair roused immediately to greet the younger pair. 

“Hey, cuz!  Good to see you, kiddo!  And you, Jake!  You all set for some sunshine?” he said, genuinely thrilled to see them both again. 

Adam jumped to his feet and virtually leapt into the older couple’s open arms, face almost splitting in a huge and happy grin while he melted into their joint embrace. 

“Oh Blair, Jim!  I’m so happy to see you!  Me and Jake are really looking forward to this trip, and it’ll be so wonderful to relax with you both.  I couldn’t thank Uncle Isaac enough.  He’s been so great, you know?  He’s given us a huge folder of all sorts of useful information, and the house looks wonderful.....!” And he stopped talking abruptly, in order to snuggle his face against Jim’s broad chest, visibly relaxing in the Cascade pair’s comforting arms. 

Smiling fondly, if a little wryly, at his lover’s enthusiastic welcome, Jake also approached the older pair, saying “Hey, Jim.  Good to see you, man.  And you too, Blair.  How’re you both doing?  I guess this trip could be a good thing for all of us, eh?  Got to say, sunshine minus casework sounds pretty good to me.  And I’ve never flown by private jet before, well, for pleasure, at least, so I’m looking forward to the experience. Better not get _too_ used to it, though” he finished with a chuckle. 

“Jake, my man!” replied Blair, holding out his free arm to the other man.  “Know what you mean, man.  Jim and I are sincerely grateful to Isaac for doing this for us.  It’s probably the most helpful therapy for me and Adam, and it’s not too shabby for you and Jim either.  We all deserve a break, and I for one will be happy for us all to be together.  But, if you don’t mind, cuz, I’m really sorry, but I’m going to have to sit down now, unless you want me to embarrass myself by falling on my ass....”  

Instantly concerned, Jim slid a supporting arm around the smaller man’s waist, while Adam backed off, eyed wide with worry.  “Oh, I’m so sorry, Blair!  I didn’t mean to overwhelm you!  I’m sorry!” 

“Nah, don’t take on, babe.  I’m fine, really.  It’s just that I tire real quick now, and I was already on my way down.  Nothing you’ve done, kiddo, really......” and he sank slowly into Jim’s waiting arms already more than half asleep, to be lowered into a comfy recliner. 

While Jake wrapped a supporting arm around Adam’s shaking shoulders, Jim, having made sure his lover was comfortably settled, said “it’s OK, guys, honestly.  Blair knows exactly when he’s had enough, and he hates it when I make a fuss, especially as it’s mostly due to the effects of his medication, and you know how he feels about _that!_   I’d be really grateful if you could cut him a little slack, because, much as we all know he’s not so good right now, it’s important to him that he feels at least a little in control of his own physical condition.  He’s always hated being any sort of a burden, and I don’t think I’m ever going to convince him otherwise” he finished with a gentle smile. 

“No problem, Jim” replied Jake, nodding in understanding.  “Let him rest for a bit.  I don’t think it’ll be too long now until we board, so we can all relax a bit more then.  All being well, Blair will sleep through the flight, so he should feel more rested by the time we get to Fort Myers.  I gather that Isaac’s limo will be taking us straight to his house then.  Should be quite something, eh?”

“You got it, Jake!  By all accounts, we’re in for a really cushy vacation!  Doesn’t get much better than this!” replied Jim with a grin.  “And here we go guys!  Flight’s called!” and they made their way out of the lounge and the short distance across the airstrip, Jim carrying his sleeping lover, and Isaac’s flight crew gathering up their luggage.  
  **** ** __**

Florida Gulf Coast, later that afternoon.

**__**

Jim reached over to gently shake his Guide awake, glad that Blair had actually slept through the few short hours of the flight, but also knowing only too well that the younger man would be a little miffed at missing what had been a memorably luxurious trip. 

Once on board, the four men were comfortably settled in leather seats more resembling plush ‘La Z boy’ recliners than airplane seats, and plied with freshly-prepared sandwiches and soft drinks by the attentive crew. 

Adam had been unable to prevent himself gazing around in endearingly innocent child-like (as oppose to childish) glee, so that Jim and Jake were quite unable to ignore his happy comments and bouncing, even if they had been of a mind to do so. 

Smiling indulgently at the young man, Jim said “You know, kiddo, I’m truly amazed at your energy!  You’re just like Blair when he’s at his best, and, believe me, babe, that’s a real compliment!” 

Blushing with real happiness, Adam replied “Thanks, Jim.  It’s good of you to say.  I have to admit that, sometimes I wonder if I’m a bit too much for a lot of people, you know?  I mean, my foster folks hated me being too noisy and noticeable....” and he ducked his head again, unconsciously seeking Jake’s nod of encouragement. 

“Then it’s their loss, babe” answered Jim sincerely.  “They didn’t know what they were missing, more fool them!” and Jake nodded in agreement.  “Yeah, Munchkin!  Anyone who isn’t cheered up by your attitude is a total misanthrope, baby.  We all appreciate happiness when we see it, lover!” 

Smiling shyly, but with obvious pleasure, Adam beamed at them both, then settled down in his seat for a while to peer out of the Lear’s windows at the coastline unfolding beneath them. 

Soon the Fort Myers airfield was in view, and the plane began it’s final descent.  Once on the tarmac, it taxied to the private landing area, and Jim stroked Blair’s still-sleepy face. 

“Hey, Chief, we’re here!” he crooned, gently easing his Guide back to consciousness.  “Time to wake up, Sleepyhead!  Sunshine awaits!” 

“’M up....! Goo’ t’ go... Ummm...” was the less-than coherent response, which had all of his companions chuckling. 

“ _Sure_ you are, Sweetheart!” replied Jim, easing an arm under Blair’s shoulders.  “Now, would you prefer I carry you off the plane, or would you like a wheelchair, babe, ‘cos we can do either.” 

“Pick me up and you’re dead, Big Guy” came the snippy and completely alert response, so that Jim, laughing heartily, withdrew his arm and held out both hands instead. “To hear is to obey, babe!” he chuckled.  “Let me just get you to your feet, then we’re good to go, Chief!” 

Grinning in his turn, Blair gripped his lover’s hands and allowed himself to be lifted to his feet, stubbornly refusing to give in to the slight dizziness which accompanied the movement. 

“Lead me to the sunshine, guys, and let’s get into the proper vacation mind-set!” he laughed, leaning in to Jim’s supporting arm.  “Don’t want to waste a moment!”

\------------------------------------

With all their bags transferred to a large SUV, driven by one of Isaac’s local staff, the four friends said goodbye to the helpful flight crew, and settled in to enjoy the relatively short drive to their destination, which, it turned out, was a large property on the Manasota Keys stretch of coastline, far enough away from the more up-market, socially ‘desirable’ areas in keeping with Isaac’s desire for privacy and understated luxury. 

Not one to enjoy the brash and touristy Miami and the east coast, Isaac had turned instead to the more laid back and relaxed Florida Gulf Coast for his vacation home, choosing a large sea-front lot set amongst similar secluded properties. 

The spacious and luxurious house was set back from the narrow road in several acres of semi-cultivated grounds, where lawned areas and colourful shrubs rubbed shoulders with wilder patches of palmetto and managed woodland. 

Casting a professional eye over the security systems surrounding the property as they drove through the electrically-operated gates, Jim was pleased to note that Isaac appeared to have taken his advice and implemented all his suggestions, so that the place was obviously safe without looking like a fortification. 

As the SUV turned a bend in the sweeping gravel driveway they were treated to their first sight of the house, which was suitably impressive. 

“Wow!  Way to go, Dad!” murmured Blair appreciatively as he took stock of the pastel-shaded timber-clad three storey house before him. 

“Not too shabby, eh, Chief?” responded Jim with a grin, automatically noting the open and airy aspect, pale shingle-covered roof and cream-shuttered windows, with a wide staircase leading to the front double door, which was on the second floor.  The first floor actually acted as part basement storage area, part garaging and appeared also to accommodate a gym, while several sides were covered by open, trellis-like boarding. 

Turning at Adam’s query, Blair explained that these were ‘blow out panels’, purposely designed to be swept away if there was a storm surge, should the area be unlucky enough to be hit by a hurricane.  In the case of that happening, hopefully the upper living quarters and the rest of the house would suffer minimal damage in the aftermath of the flood. 

As they drew up to the main staircase, their driver, who had introduced himself as Marco, Isaac’s local manager, told them he would get their luggage upstairs with the help of the gardener-cum-handyman, and to feel free to explore the rest of the house at their leisure. 

Thanking him, all four climbed out of the car, and Adam, quickly checking to make sure the others were of the same mind, almost skipped round the side of the house to see what awaited them at the back. 

“Oh my!” he gasped, suitably awestruck.  “Come and look at this, guys!” 

The back of the property overlooked a strip of private beach, where a solid-looking dock and reasonable sized boathouse stood to the side of an inlet.  A large deck and lanai area adjoined the house, accommodating a good-sized swimming pool and spa, while the pool cage actually reached up to the top floor, allowing for potted palms and shrubs to be placed around the pool and between the scattered tables and lounge areas. 

“It’s really great!” enthused Adam, already edging towards the pool cage door.  “I hope it’s heated” he added wistfully.  “I’d love to have a swim....” 

“To be honest, I’d be surprised if it wasn’t” said Jim with a grin “and Isaac obviously makes the most of the weather, too” he added, pointing up at the large solar panels covering the side of the roof.  “And check out the view from the upper windows” said Blair, pointing up to the three sets of picture windows with balconies which overlooked the bay.  “I sure hope all the bedrooms have the same view, or we’ll be fighting over the suites!” 

“Well, I, for one, would like to get into something more casual and chill by the pool for a bit” said Jake.  “I’m not really hungry as yet, and I don’t know about you lot, but I think it’s easily warm enough to sit out with a beer even with the sun going down very shortly.  OK with you, Munchkin?” 

“Oh yes please, Jake!  I’d love to!” Adam agreed, and began to climb the smaller back staircase which led up to the wide, second floor balcony.  “Please can we see our rooms now?” he asked over his shoulder, relieved when his companions nodded their agreement and followed him up, still peering inquisitively around them as they went. 

As they entered thought the wide sliders which had been thrown open to allow the warm breeze to circulate through the house, they noted the large and well-appointed kitchen and formal dining area which led off from the lounge, which was well-stocked with comfortable couches and overstuffed chairs, placed to make the most of the beautiful view of the sun setting over the bay. 

Other rooms leading off appeared to serve as office, library and TV / den /music rooms, although they were happy to leave exploring those until later. 

Climbing up to the third floor, Marco met them with their cases, and explained that he thought it better if they chose their own rooms rather than have them already assigned, a thoughtful touch they all appreciated.  He then excused himself, after handing over a set of keys, saying that he would return in the morning to go through the arrangements Isaac had made to make sure that they fitted in with his guests’ requirements, and to answer any questions they may have. 

As it turned out, all three main suites were situated at the back, and they all had small but private balconies with the same lovely views, so they simply settled themselves into whichever took their fancy, with no need for discussion.  Each room was tastefully decorated, with more than adequate en suite bathrooms and walk-in closets, so in no time at all they quickly changed into swim shorts and tees and made their way back down to the deck, where Adam, chortling with glee, stuck his toe into the pool. 

“It feels great!” he called, then squealed in surprise as Jim pushed him into the tempting water. Spluttering, he surfaced, and, trying unsuccessfully to frown at the older man, he said “I _was_ getting in!  You didn’t have to make me!” then he burst out into giggles and duck-dived before setting off for the far side with an easy breast stroke.  Turning, he called “Come on, guys!  It’s lovely!” 

“So it should be” said Blair, having checked the pool thermometer.  “It’s well over 80i0; babe.  Even I can cope with that!” and, so saying, he eased himself into the shallow end to sit on the steps, scooping up the warm water over his arms and chest. 

Smiling fondly at his Guide, Jim considered how pleased he was that Blair still liked to swim, despite the awful ‘fountain’ incident, although his lover did admit that he wasn’t too happy with getting out of his depth.  Nevertheless, Blair slid fully into the water, and, turning on his back, floated out towards the middle of the pool, knowing that even the ‘deep end’ didn’t get much more than 6’ deep anyway. 

On the other hand, before getting in, Jim and Jake explored the deck a bit more, locating a locker full of fluffy pool towels, and, even more welcome, a well-stocked cooler filled with bottles of beer, water and coke. 

“Paydirt!” chortled Jim, peering inside.  “Good old Isaac – he’s thought of everything!” so knowing that everything was set up for a relaxing evening, he walked quickly over to the pool and jumped in, deliberately splashing Adam, but being careful not to startle Blair too much.  Not to be left out, Jake also leapt in, quickly surfacing to grab Adam around the waist and ruffle his sopping curls.  “Gotcha, baby!” he leered, but didn’t give in to the temptation to kiss the younger man senseless, as they were unfortunately all only too aware that, lovely as the location was, they were in pretty conservative territory, so that their relationships would have to be kept very low-key in places where they could be accidently spotted by outsiders, as, for instance, from passing boats, until they were sure of the privacy of their surroundings. 

Nevertheless, they indulged in several minutes’ of genuine high-spirited horseplay before Blair announced that he was getting out, but that the others didn’t need to follow suit.  Finding himself a large fluffy pool towel to wrap himself in, he helped himself to a beer, and settled down on one of the comfortable loungers to watch the others enjoying themselves. 

Smiling to himself, he gazed at his lover, openly admiring the still-rippling muscles and buff body, pleased that Jim still enjoyed working out and keeping himself fit, especially as Blair reaped the benefits! 

Jake was of a similar build and type, and also plainly enjoyed the inside of a gym himself, while Adam couldn’t have been more different.  Small and rather too slender, his sleek figure reminded Blair of a nimble young sea otter as he twisted and turned in the water.  Less hirsute than Blair himself, yet he still had a smattering of soft dark hair on his chest, and, with his beautiful and animated face, Blair could understand why both Jim and Jake were physically attracted to the agile young man.  It was a strange thing, however, in that Blair never attributed such attractiveness to his own person, despite being aware of his and his cousin’s physical resemblance.  It had simply never occurred to him that he was anything more than ‘cute’, as so many of his ex-girlfriends had described him, but he was content anyway, seeing as he had, to his mind, secured himself the best and most gorgeous lover he could possibly have imagined.  Grinning contentedly, therefore, he raised his bottle to his lips and took a long swig of cool beer, happy to watch his friends cavort in the pool in the gathering dark. 

Eventually driven in by the urge to eat and the growing chill, the other three climbed out of the pool and wrapped themselves in pool towels, taking it in turns to rub each other dry. 

Knowing that Isaac had warned his staff in advance that, for the most part, his guests would probably prefer to fend for themselves food-wise, Blair wandered off to check out the well-stocked cupboards, fridge and walk-in freezer, eventually deciding that the easiest supper would be a couple of the many delicious frozen pizzas he discovered in one section. 

Shouting down his intentions to his friends on the deck below, and receiving their enthusiastic agreement, he checked out the state-of-the-art stove, and set the oven to bake before quickly visiting the bedroom to retrieve his and Jim’s complimentary fluffy towelling robes, silently thanking Isaac for his forethought. 

Wrapping himself in the obscenely decadent warmth, he also collected robes for Adam and Jake as well as Jim’s, and made his way back down to check on the pizzas. 

Calling out to them to attract their attention, he tossed the cosy garments down, saying “Pizzas should be ready in a few, guys.  You want to eat down there, or up here?” 

“Don’t know about you two, but I’d like to eat down here” said Jim.  “That OK with you, Chief?” 

“Sure, lover.  If you can give me a hand carrying stuff down, I can go with that.” 

Receiving agreeable comments from Adam and Jake, Jim and Adam climbed up to the balcony to collect trays of food, plates and silverware from Blair, and then they made themselves comfortable at the table beside the pool. 

Having helped themselves to generous slices of pizza, they clinked their beer bottles together companionably, toasting each other with ‘Happy Holidays!’ before tucking in to their supper.

\--------------------------  
 **** ** __**

Chapter 3

**__**

Early the following morning, Jim wandered down to the kitchen to put on a fresh pot of coffee, having left his Guide curled up and snoozing comfortably in the large and luxurious bed.  Knowing that Marco wouldn’t be returning until around ten that morning, he had decided to let Blair lie in for a while, and perhaps check out the boathouse after having an early morning dip in the pool. 

However, he was a little surprised to hear another familiar heartbeat down on the pool deck, realising that Adam was also up and about, so he peered over the balcony to check on the young man. 

Dialling up his sight slightly, he watched Adam standing under the pool-side shower, head thrown back as the water sluiced over his unturned face, completely unaware of his observer. 

Without the animation Jim was used to seeing on the young man’s face, as he constantly tried to please and entertain his companions, Jim frowned to see how pale and drawn Adam’s face really was, dark shadows like bruises beneath the haunted eyes. 

‘Gods, he really does look shaky’ Jim thought, knowing that Blair had said something similar last night in the privacy of their bed, but only now understanding just how much the youngster was suffering.  Making up his mind there and then to do his utmost to help both his beloved Guide and young Adam to relax and heal, he turned back to the kitchen to retrieve two cups of fresh coffee before descending the steps down to the poolside, deliberately making enough noise to alert Adam to his presence without startling him. 

“Hey, kiddo!  Good morning!” he greeted the young man cheerfully, holding out one of the cups.  “I thought you might like a fresh cup before your swim” and he was immediately aware of, and slightly saddened by, Adam’s automatic effort to smile cheerfully and assume a happy air, just like an accomplished actor, and so reminiscent of Blair in the early days of their relationship. 

“Morning, Jim!  Thank you so much – I could really do with some fresh coffee.  Isn’t it beautiful already?  I was just going to have a quick swim while Jake has a bit of a lie-in.  Is Blair having one too?  He doesn’t have another headache or anything does he?” he continued, immediately revealing his genuine concern for his older cousin. 

Holding up his hand to stay the flow of words, Jim smiled kindly at the young man, saying “No, no, babe, he’s fine.  Just making the most of the opportunity to have a bit more of a nap.  I’ll be taking him a coffee up after I’ve had a dip myself.  Have you been up long?” 

“Um, no, not really” Adam replied, blushing slightly.  “Jake didn’t want to move for a bit, so he said I could come down rather than disturb him with tossing and turning.  And I thought I could have a swim without disturbing anyone else.  I didn’t wake you, did I?” he added worriedly. 

“Nah, you didn’t, babe, and it wouldn’t matter if I had heard you, kiddo.  You’re here to enjoy yourself as well, not wait on us lot” and he patted Adam on the shoulder.   “Come on” he continued, putting his cup down “Let’s get in this here pool” and with that he jumped in, followed almost immediately by his giggling companion. 

For a while, the pair of them made the most of the comfortably warm water, swimming laps and occasionally pretending to race each other, until Adam moved to the side on hearing Jake’s call from the balcony above. 

“Hey you two!  Is it nice in there?  I was just wondering if I should join you.” 

“Oh yes, Jake, it’s lovely!  Come on in!  Jim and me have been racing – well, sort of” he chuckled. 

“And it wasn’t me winning, either” added Jim with a laugh.  “Come on down and join Adam, and I’ll get out and see how Blair’s doing.  I suspect he’ll be wanting his coffee by now”.  So saying, he hauled himself out of the pool, grabbing a large towel and swiftly rubbing himself down as Jake ran down the steps and leapt into the pool to wrestle playfully with his young lover. 

Jim left them to their fun, and quickly slipping on his robe, shedding his wet swim shorts, he went back upstairs to see if Blair was stirring. 

As he entered their bedroom, fresh cups of hot coffee in hand, Jim smiled fondly at the sight that greeted him.  His lover, whose ragged and mismatched length curls stuck up at odd angles around his sleepy face, opened one bleary and faintly red eye to peer myopically towards the door.  “That had better be good, fresh coffee, Big Guy, or I’m not moving” the apparition growled, reaching out a hand from under the bedclothes. 

Laughing delightedly, Jim closed the distance between them, but set both cups down on the night stand so he could gently ease his lover into a comfortable position for a cuddle before handing him his cup. 

“Your wish is my command, baby” he said, stroking Sentinel-soft fingertips over Blair’s almost-hidden scar.  “Any more pain this morning, or should I get the stronger medication?” 

Smiling lovingly at his partner’s genuine concern, Blair shook his head slightly, saying “No, OK so far, lover.  I had a pretty good night’s sleep, and feel better for the lie-in.  Just hope I can keep up my energy levels for the day, as I’m sure you all have plenty planned.” 

“It wouldn’t matter if you can’t, babe” replied Jim sincerely.  “We’d all understand, and anyway, I don’t think you’re the only one who needs to watch his energy levels” and he described how he had watched Adam that morning, admitting that Blair had been accurate in his observation last night, and agreeing that the youngster’s frantic energy bursts could only carry him along so far. 

“I’m going to keep monitoring both of you, babe” he continued “Just so I’ll know to be prepared for the crash, when it comes – from _either_ of you!” he finished, only half-joking. 

“You do that, Blessed Protector” replied Blair, kissing him fondly.  “Now, how’s about I grab my shorts and come down to the pool deck with you?  If the water’s as warm as you say, I might have a short dip myself before Marco arrives from Englewood.” 

\--------------------------------

A couple of hours later saw the friends, relaxed and refreshed from their dip in the pool, settled on the lanai chairs in fresh shorts and tees, finishing the remains of their light breakfast of coffee, fresh OJ and bagels. 

As promised, Marco arrived on the dot of 10.00 am clutching a sheaf of leaflets and maps, and another set of keys which he handed to Jim.  “I saw you looking at the boathouse last night” he said with a grin.  “Isaac knows both you and Blair have sailed before, so he wanted you to take the cabin cruiser out if you want to.  It’s fully fuelled, prepped and ready to go!” 

Unable to keep the grin off his face, Jim happily took charge of the keys, saying “That’s really good of him.  I know we’re all going to enjoy trips out, and no better way of doing it than sailing.  Are those the charts for the area?” 

“Yup, as comprehensive a set as I can come up with.  I suspect you’ll be doing one or two short trips up and down the intracoastal waterway before tackling anything longer?” 

“Sounds like a plan, Marco!  We’ll start off on half-days, then work up to overnights if that’s what we all want.  I know there’s plenty to see and do on this coast.” 

Nodding agreeably, Marco went on to explain that there was an SUV in the garage for their use, and told them that Isaac had arranged for a maid to come in every other day to tidy up and do laundry, but otherwise they had the place to themselves.  The gardener-cum-handyman, who also lived locally, normally came by a couple of times a week unless needed for a specific task. 

After providing them with more leaflets about local attractions and eateries, he gave them his cell and home phone numbers should they need anything else, explaining that as he lived locally just up the road in Englewood, he would be available should they need him.  Otherwise, he would call in again to see how they were doing in a few days’ time. 

Thanking him for his thoroughness, the friends waved him off, and then Jim, face wreathed in smiles, tossed the keys in his hand and strode towards the boathouse, calling over his shoulder “You coming, guys, or is it just me who wants to sail?” 

Laughing delightedly at his enthusiasm, the others quickly followed in his wake, to peer in over his shoulder as he opened the boathouse door. 

“Oh, nice!” murmured Blair, looping his arm around Jim’s waist.  “Sure is, lover!” agreed Jim reverently, as he took in the new-looking, medium-sized cruiser, which looked as if it would accommodate at least four people easily, but wasn’t so big that it warranted additional crew, particularly as Jim and Blair were both at home on the water. 

“Can you drive something like this?” squeaked Adam, before realising that his question sounded less than tactful, and he blushed deeply and bit his lip in mortification. 

Laughing out loud at the youngster’s innocent if unthinking comment, Jim hugged him with his free arm and said “Don’t sweat it, kiddo!  Blair and me’re both pretty good in a boat.  I may not have sailed anything this good for a few years, but my Dad got me used to all sorts of craft when Steve and I were growing up.  It’ll be a pleasure to get behind the wheel again!” 

Relieved that he hadn’t mortally insulted the older men, Adam smiled shyly and peeked at Jake from under his eyelashes, glad to see that his lover was also enjoying the moment. 

“Well, much as I don’t want to spoil the fun” said Blair, poking Jim gently in the ribs, “I suggest we check out the boat now, just to get the feel of her, but leave the first trip until tomorrow.  We’ve still got plenty to do right here in the house, and it might be good just to have a short drive out this afternoon to get the lie of the land.  What do you think?” 

“You’re right, lover.  I don’t want to jump the gun by going out too soon before we’ve barely unpacked.  Now, are you two coming for a look around on board too?” Jim added, raising a questioning eyebrow at the younger pair. 

Although unsurprised to hear Adam’s enthusiastic “Yes please!” Blair was glad that the idea seemed to go down well with Jake also, and they all climbed on board to explore the boat at their leisure. 

As Jim and Blair pointed out the relevant parts of the boat, briefly running through basic engine components, controls and navigational aids, Adam and Jake grew more enthusiastic by the minute, so that by the end of the brief inspection they were both looking forward to their first trip out exploring the inner channels. 

Finally breaking off his mini-lecture on safety rules at sea, Jim shepherded the others off the boat and back to the pool deck as he could sense Blair’s slightly flagging energy, and he wanted to secure a snack and short rest for his lover to re-charge the younger man’s batteries for an afternoon sight-seeing drive. 

Immediately understanding where Jim was coming from, Adam rushed on ahead to start preparing a light lunch, while Jake strolled along with Jim and Blair, chatting amicably and apparently unconcerned with his lover’s burst of frantic activity, so used had he grown to being the young man’s centre of attention.  Likewise, Jim was too preoccupied with monitoring his Guide’s physical condition to register Adam’s hurried preparations, but Blair, practiced observer and anthropologist as he was, had noted the younger man’s behaviour patterns even though he was momentarily too tired to do much about it, and he frowned to himself, intending to address the situation once he felt on a more even keel, and when the opportunity arose where he could speak to his young cousin without the risk of embarrassing him in company.

\-------------------------------

By early afternoon, after a snack lunch of sandwiches and juice, courtesy of Adam, and feeling much better after a short nap (and didn’t _that_ make him feel like an old fart! Blair had grumbled) the anthropologist was set to enjoy a companionable drive up the coast to check out a couple a local eateries Marco had suggested, in case they fancied a supper out after visiting a few beaches and park areas. 

They had agreed on this occasion that Jake and Jim could share the driving so that Blair and Adam could sit in the back and enjoy the scenery, and they spent a pleasant couple of hours meandering up towards Venice Beach, pulling over at various points on the way, and generally just chilling out.  Since supper time was approaching, and the view from Fisherman’s Pier was suitably enjoyable with pelicans and dolphin competing with the many keen anglers for the plentiful fish supply, they decided on a couple of beers and some good-sized seafood sharing platters from Sharkey’s bar which they ate watching the sunset over the sea. 

Blair remained in good spirits, and kept his companions entertained with information and anecdotes about the local Native American population, and the area’s varied wildlife.  Far from being bored with the chatter, Jim was more than pleased with the brief re-emergence of his Guide’s enthusiasm and apparently boundless knowledge, and Jake was far from unhappy to hear his lover join in excitedly so that an animated discussion was soon underway, which kept them and the folks on the nearby tables entertained until long after their meal was done. 

Finally realising that they really ought to be getting back, the friends thanked (and tipped generously) the friendly waiting staff, and made their way back to the SUV for the drive home, promising to call again. 

Not surprisingly, Blair fell asleep almost as soon as they set off, and Jim was quick to note that Adam soon followed suit.  Indicating the pair of sleepers leaning together cosily in the back, Jim grinned at Jake, and they rode back in companionable silence, letting the two younger men enjoy their rest during the short drive. 

On arriving back at the house, Jim decided that, although it had been quite a long day, it still wasn’t really late by their normal standards, so he carefully carried his drowsy Guide around to the lanai rather than to the bedroom, and settled him comfortably on a padded lounger, tucked up under a large beach towel against the slight evening chill. 

Having awoken also, Adam said he was quite happy to fetch his and Blair’s laptop bags and get out one of his papers to study so that he could keep Blair company beside the pool if Jim and Jake wanted to do something else. 

Although they had done some gentle walking and paddling that afternoon, Jim felt the need to stretch his leg a little more, as it was a little achy from driving, so he suggested that Jake might like to join him in the gym for a quick workout before bed.  Agreeing with alacrity, the younger man followed him in and they were soon enjoying the facilities offered by the small but well-equipped weight room. 

It was as they were finishing dressing after taking a quick shower following their workout when Adam knocked on the gym door, holding out Jake’s cell phone and saying a little nervously “it’s your Mom on the line, Jake.  I thought I’d better answer it.......” 

Nodding a trifle distractedly, Jake took the offered phone and, turning to walk out to the other side of the deck he said “hey, Mom!  I didn’t expect another call from you just yet.  Is there anything wrong?” 

Blair, who had woken up when the cell phone rang, glanced quickly towards Adam and Jim, then, when Jake’s whole body language and demeanour changed instantly to one of horror and anger, he surreptitiously tapped his ear whilst looking meaningfully at the Sentinel, indicating that perhaps he should listen in to the whole conversation. 

Nodding slightly in agreement, since he was actually already doing so, Jim shelved any feelings of guilt over eavesdropping as he was more than concerned about the effects of the conversation on the younger man, while Adam, worrying his bottom lip in anxiety, could only gaze at his furiously pacing lover. 

Listening unrepentantly, Jim heard Jake’s mother giving her only son a truly hard time. 

“So, it’s true then.  You really _are_ with that slutty _boy!_  How could you, Jake?  How _could_ you hurt me and your family so?  I should have guessed, the way you couldn’t be bothered to give us the time of day up to the funeral!  And the way you ran out after the service to get back to your _partner!_  We should have known he was more to you than just a colleague!” 

“Wait a minute, Mom!  What on earth gives you that idea?  Of _course_ I care about my colleagues, but I care for you and the family too, otherwise why would I have stayed until the funeral was over?” 

But the distraught woman was plainly on a roll, and not prepared to cut her only son any slack. 

“Grandpa found out!  He was so mad at how you ran out, he promised to look into things for me.  He found out about your _cohabiting_ with that boy in San Francisco!  God, Jake!  Not only do you turn out to be a perverted _faggot,_ but you just _had_ to take up with the Browning’s fostered Jew-boy!  And let me tell you, they were devastated to find out!  When I told her, all Emily could say was that ‘bad blood would out!’  I tell you now, Jake, that although it’s too late to do anything about your poor father’s Will now, as far as I’m concerned, once the share-out’s all done and dusted, I never want to see your face again, do you hear?  As far as I’m concerned, you’re as dead to me as your dear Father!” 

And with that, she obviously slammed the phone down, leaving Jake staring disbelievingly at the cell clutched in his hand. 

Swallowing hard, and obviously shaken to the core, Jake looked up from the cell to the faces of his three companions, shock and anger warring for supremacy in his expression. 

When Adam stepped forward, arms held out towards his lover, meaning only to offer comfort and support for what he realised had been a difficult conversation, even from only hearing Jake’s side of it, he was stopped in his tracks at Jake’s venomous comment and the ugly hatred on the other man’s face.  Striking out at the most convenient target, however undeserved, Jake ground out “What did you say?  What did you say to her, you little shit?  Why would she know about us if you hadn’t let on?”  Completely ignoring the total devastation on the younger man’s horrified face, he advanced on Adam threateningly before being halted in his turn by Blair. 

Angrier that Jim had ever seen his Guide, the smaller man had leapt to his feet, almost incandescent with rage, growling “How dare you?  How _dare_ you turn on your partner like that?  You have no right – you hear me? – _No right_ to speak to him like that!  You don’t deserve my cousin’s love, man, not of that’s how you treat him!” 

Jim, furious at the unwarranted accusation in his turn, was about to give vent to his own angry comment when he realised that Blair was swaying on his feet, hands clutching his head as his righteous fury fuelled another headache in its wake, and he hurried to catch his lover as the smaller man crumpled, but not before shooting a blisteringly furious glance in Jake’s direction. 

“This isn’t over, you dumbshit!  Once I’ve got Blair settled, you and me are going to talk!” he snarled, before turning his back on the younger man, uncaring whether he go or stay, intent only on making Blair as comfortable as possible on the lounger. 

What he and Jake hadn’t noticed, however, was that Adam, scared and totally undone by the scene, had slunk away rather than inflict his presence on his companions anymore.  Blair, on the other hand, realised intuitively that the young man had left the pool deck, so, despite the kettle drums threatening to make his head explode, managed to snag Jim’s arm. 

“Find Adam!” he whispered painfully.  “Find him, Jim!  I’m worried he could come to some harm......!” 

Looking worriedly into his hurting Guide’s face, Jim whispered “You sure, baby?  I’ll be as quick as I can, OK?” 

Receiving a pained nod in response, he got to his feet, and, dialling up his hearing, strode quickly out of the pool cage area and made his way down to the private beach, where Sentinel vision easily picked out the huddled and trembling figure crouched down on the sand close to the water’s edge. 

Adam was shaking with fear and hurt, sobbing as quietly as he could, but with heart-breaking intensity as his world collapsed around him once again.  Sitting with his arms wrapped tightly around his knees, and his forehead resting on them, he looked the picture of devastation, and Jim’s heart went out to him. 

Silently cursing Jake’s unwonted cruelty, he approached the shaking figure, speaking softly as if to a frightened and wary colt. 

“Hey baby, don’t cry so, little one.  He didn’t mean what he said, I’m sure of it.  It’s just that he had one hell of a shock and you were the nearest target, babe.  It’s not forgivable, but it’s understandable, I guess.  Come here now, and come back with me.” 

Barely daring to glance in Jim’s direction, Adam sobbed “He’s r r right, you know.  I’ve r r ruined his life!  Ever s s since he took up with me th th things have gone wrong for us.  I can’t seem to get anything right!  How can he w w want someone who’s afraid of his own shadow?  I s s s so wanted for us just to be happy, but I’ve ruined things, and now I’ve h h h hurt Blair and upset you too.  I don’t know what to do...” he continued, voice breaking.  “I c c can’t do this anymore.....!” 

Immediately worried about the youngster’s frame of mind, and frightened for him also, Jim quickly crossed over to the small figure, and hugged him close before he could think of moving away. 

“Hey babe, I hope you’re not suggesting doing something we’ll all regret, are you?  There’s got to be some other way....!” 

Turning his tear-stained face up to Jim’s, Adam said quietly “No, Jim.  I won’t do anything like that, I promise.  I mean, it’s really tempting, you know?  But I’ve talked about it a lot with Dr Walker, and I understand that it’s just so selfish, you know?  I mean, I’ve seen the aftermath from suicides in my job, and the burden on those left behind is so unfair.  I couldn’t do that to you and Blair, and certainly not to Jake, but” and here he sighed deeply “what can I do to make things right?  And does Jake really want or need me to try?” and he lapsed into silence, gratefully leaning into Jim’s strong embrace. 

Undeniably relieved at Adam’s soft statement, Jim held the young man closer, rocking him comfortingly and trying to convey his care and support for him. 

A little while later, Adam raised his head again and whispered shyly “Do you love me, Jim?  Please, can you say you love me?” 

Hoping against hope that he understood the youngster correctly, Jim went with his instincts as he framed his response, wishing for the umpteenth time that he was as comfortable with words as his Guide. 

“Yes, I love you, baby.  You are a beautiful and caring person, and, not only that, but you’re Blair’s cousin, and that’s just got to be a good thing.  I know you don’t want or need me to come on to you, kiddo, even though I am very attracted to you, as I think we both would feel it was too close to being incestuous, and neither of us would want to hurt Blair that way.  But yes, baby, I do love you.  Blair loves you deeply also, as does your Uncle Isaac and Bonnie.  And I’m equally sure that, when he comes to his senses, Jake will tell you the same thing.  He shouldn’t have said what he did, and I’m certainly not about to let him get away scot-free with that behaviour, - and I know for sure Blair won’t! – but I’m sure he’ll come round pretty quickly once he really thinks about what his Mom said.  Does that answer you OK, baby?” 

Adam seemed to ponder his response for some minutes, gazing out over the moonlit waves, then, giving himself a small shake he turned to Jim and looked into the older man’s eyes, his own wide and solemn but totally guileless. 

“Thank you, Jim. I truly appreciate what you said.  I love you so much, and Blair also, and I think I just needed to hear it from you.  I do feel a bit better now, and I know we should go back to see how Blair is.  But I don’t know how I’m going to react to Jake yet.  I don’t think I can bear him to shout at me again....” 

“Not going to happen, babe, I promise!” replied Jim reassuringly as he gently wiped the tear-tracks off Adam’s pale cheeks with his thumb.  “Let’s get up off this damp sand, and go see how Blair’s doing.  I’m thinking he’s going to need his bed, and a hefty dose of medication, even if he does bitch about taking it!” he finished with a wry grin. Then, holding out his hand, he pulled Adam to his feet, and after they had dusted the sand from their shorts, they returned to the pool deck, Jim’s arm wrapped supportively around the younger man’s slim shoulders. 

As they entered the pool cage, Jim’s attention flew immediately to Blair, who was lying on the lounger where Jim had placed him.  Obviously uncomfortable, as witnessed by his drawn face, yet he had plainly refused to succumb to sleep until he was sure of Jim and Adam’s return. 

Although also aware of Jake, who was sitting over at the far side of the deck, elbows resting on his knees, and staring disconsolately out into the darkness, Adam hurried with Jim to Blair’s side, apology already forming on his lips. 

“Oh Blair, I’m so sorry to have caused this!  Can I get you anything?  Your medication?” 

“Hey, cuz, it’s fine.  These darned headaches just happen when they want to, babe.  There’s no telling what’ll set one off, so don’t take on.  I should be asking how _you_ are, babe.  Have you talked things over with Jim?” he added, gazing fondly at his lover.  “He’s good to talk things over with......!” 

Blushing, Adam whispered “Yes, he is.  He helped me a lot, really.” And he turned his head to look at the older man, eyes telegraphing his hero-worship. 

“That’s good, babe, that’s good.  Now, if said helper could just get me up to bed, I should be truly grateful....” and he squinted up into Jim’s rather bemused face, and held his arms out to the bigger man. 

Smiling gently at his Guide, with not a little concern at the pained grimace which crossed the beloved face, Jim slid his arms around Blair’s shoulders and beneath his knees so he could lift the smaller figure.  Adjusting his balance, he prepared to carry Blair upstairs, with Adam following in their wake, clutching Blair’s laptop bag which he knew also contained his cousin’s medication. 

When they reached Jim and Blair’s room, Jim placed his lover on the large bed, then turned to relieve Adam of the bag. 

“Thanks for bringing this up, babe.  I’ll just get Blair dosed up and settled, then I’ll be back down again for a bit.  Do you want to stay up here with us?  I’m thinking that perhaps it would be better for you to have a bit of moral support before you speak to Jake next, huh?  Though for sure I don’t want to interfere if you don’t want me to.” 

Ducking his head, but grateful for the option, Adam replied “Yes please, if you don’t mind, Jim. I mean, I know I’m being a wuss, and Jake won’t hurt me, I’m sure, but I don’t know how to begin.  I feel so confused......” 

“Fair enough, kiddo.  Now, babe” Jim continued, addressing his partner, “I’m going to get the stronger dose just this once, OK, lover?  I think it won’t do you any harm if it knocks you out for a few hours.  If you can get a good night’s sleep, you should feel much better in the morning.” 

“Yes, Doctor Jim” groused his patient, whose eyes held a slight twinkle which belied his grumpy frown.  “Just this once, I’m prepared to agree....but don’t take it to heart!” 

Laughing, Jim held out a glass of water and two tablets for his lover to take, then he gently helped the younger man to strip down to his underwear, which only took a moment.  “You need the bathroom before we leave you in peace?” he asked. 

“Yeah, if you don’t mind lover” replied Blair tiredly, and gratefully allowed Jim and Adam to support his slightly unsteady progress to said room. 

“’S’alright – I can manage the next bit by myself” he slurred, but Jim and Adam waited just outside the door anyway in case they were needed.  A few minutes later, they more or less carried Blair back to bed, and Jim tucked him in with a loving kiss to his brow, knowing that the medication was already kicking in and that his lover should sleep undisturbed for several hours. 

With a final fond glance at the small figure curled up cosily in the large bed, Jim looped his arm around Adam’s shoulders and guided the young man from the room. 

“The sooner we get this over with, the better, kiddo” he said encouragingly.  “I’m certain that, now he’s had time to think things through, Jake will be only too ready to apologise, baby.  Let’s go and give him a chance to redeem himself, huh?” 

Nodding in agreement Adam replied “I’m sure you’re right, Jim.  Poor Jake had such a shock, that I really shouldn’t have been so surprised at his reaction.  It’s my fault I’m so pathetic that I hate being shouted at.  No wonder he gets fed up with me.” 

“I don’t think that’s a valid excuse for his behaviour, kiddo, but you’re right in one sense – he _has_ had a nasty shock, so, if you’re prepared to cut him some slack, I guess I should also.  Let’s go and see what we can do to help him out.”

\----------------------------------

Ever since the awful phone call, and his visceral if unwarranted attack on his beloved Adam, Jake had been deluged by emotions, ranging from fear, hurt, shame and denial, none of which provided any comfort or answer to his inner turmoil. 

Initially barely registering the results of his attack on his fragile lover, he had only been brought back to reality somewhat when confronted by Blair’s furious words.  He was truly taken aback by the older man’s almost palpable rage, never realising until now that the cheerful, amicable state natural for the professor could possibly hide such depth and strength of feelings.  Indeed, even though Jake logically realised that he could have taken the older and smaller man down, especially in his physically weakened condition, he knew to the depths of his soul that Blair could and would have made it no easy task, and the realisation was sobering. 

Likewise, the bitter anger and disappointment levelled at him from Jim, a man he truly admired, had hit hard, such that he had been brought back down to earth with a bump, and was forced to confront a very difficult and unpleasant situation. 

Realising that Blair had suffered big time for his vehement defence of his young cousin, and that Jim was desperately worried about both his lover and Adam, Jake knew he had to get to grips with his shock and try to regain some sort of equilibrium with a group of friends who meant far more to him than his shallow and narrow-minded family.  After all, hadn’t he half expected this ‘outting’ anyway?  His refusal to let Adam accompany him to Iowa was actually only delaying the inevitable.  In his heart of hearts he had known that the secret would come out eventually, and he was hardly justified in blaming its emergence on a simple greeting his lover would have made to his mother on the cell phone. 

‘Shit!’ he thought, furious with himself.  ‘Just how do I get off with making a scene like that?  Adam’s so fragile right now he must think I’m going to beat him to a pulp the second I see him!  How the hell am I going to convince him that I have always, and _will_ always want him, and him alone?’ 

Concerned enough about Blair’s shakiness that he didn’t want to actually vacate the pool deck area even if any help he could offer would probably be unwelcome, he also knew that Jim was taking care of his lover, and he couldn’t find it within himself to feel any jealousy on that score.  Thank the gods that Adam had _someone_ sensible to go in to bat for him, because Jake sure wasn’t up to the task right now. 

Troubled and bitterly angry with himself he slumped down on one of the chairs at the farthest point away from the main deck area, and waited, head hanging, for the outcome of his potentially disastrous ‘hissy fit’. 

\--------------------------

When he heard Adam and Jim descend the stairs once again, obviously after settling Blair in for the night, Jake raised his head and looked over his shoulder at the advancing pair.  He was saddened to see that Adam was visibly nervous, even though he was fighting to keep the fear on his face from warring with the genuine compassion that Jake knew would always be there for him. 

Clearing his throat he said “Baby, Jim.  I’m so sorry I’ve ruined the evening for everyone.  I know very well what I’ve done, and I’ve no real excuse.  All I can say is that I reacted more strongly to Mom’s words than I would have believed myself capable of.  I’ve upset and hurt everyone here, and I’m truly sorry.  If you can trust me, Jim, I’d like to take Adam up to our room and apologise properly for frightening him so badly.  Then, tomorrow morning, I’d like to do the same to you and Blair.  I’m so sorry he’s hurting because of my anger.  Is that OK with you?” 

Regarding the younger man soberly, Jim ‘read’ his vitals, eventually coming to the conclusion that Jake was genuinely contrite, and had no hidden malicious agenda.  Nodding his head, he said “Well, Jake, as far as I’m concerned, your offer seems fair enough, and I’m prepared to take you at our word.  _However,_ if you so much as raise your voice to Adam here, I’ll know, and you know that’s true.  If he agrees to go with you, I can’t stop him, but believe me when I say you will _never_ hurt him on my watch, OK?” 

“OK, Jim.  And thanks.  It’s good to know that the Munchkin has a Guardian Angel, and I promise you faithfully that you won’t have to concern yourself.  Are you alright with this, baby?” 

Totally unable to deny his lover anything, Adam nodded shyly and moved into Jake’s open arms.  “Yes, Jake, I’m good.  And thank you Jim for being so kind to me.  I’m sure we’ll be alright now” he added with a touch of unconscious bravado. 

Jim regarded the pair for a long moment, then, nodding decisively; he turned and made his way back up the stairs with the parting shot “sleep well, kiddies”. 

Gently turning Adam to face him, Jake kissed his lover’s brow, then guided him towards the stairs in Jim’s wake.

“Thank you for trusting me again, baby.  I promise I’ll take care of you tonight” and, at Adam’s small smile of encouragement, they made their way back to their bedroom.  
 **** ** __**

Chapter 4

**__**

The following morning, no one made it down to the pool for an early morning dip.  

Jim had managed a few hours’ sleep, but not until well after Jake and Adam had turned in for the night.  He had unashamedly listened in to the younger pair’s conversation, needing to know for himself that Jake was truly repentant for frightening Adam, and that he wasn’t about to hurt the young man again either verbally or physically.  He only dialled his hearing back down when the murmured words mutated into the sounds and sentiments of gentle love-making, since that smacked too much of voyeurism.  At that point, he cuddled Blair’s softly snoring body to him, and allowed himself to get some much-needed rest. 

As for Blair, although he had slept through the night, he wasn’t as rested as he would normally be after such a luxury, since the drug-induced slumber left him feeling sluggish and lethargic, and it usually took a while for him to shake off the narcotic effects.  Knowing that he wouldn’t be up for much until he had had at least two cups of fresh coffee, he snuggled back down contentedly against his bigger partner’s sculpted chest, and settled in for a few minutes’ more dozing. 

Jake and Adam were also slow to rise, as they had talked long into the night before making love.  Jake had explained in depth how he had felt after his Mom’s call, recalling in detail how shocked and hurt he had been, and how – unforgivably – he had turned his anger and denial against the one person who had always been there for him.  He had apologised unreservedly for his behaviour, and asked his lover’s forgiveness for hurting him yet again. 

Adam, as usual, had forgiven his partner unconditionally, allowing himself yet again to set aside his own fears and needs for those of his lover.  Not understanding or possibly simply ignoring how unhealthy this attitude was, he was just so relieved that things seemed to be alright between them again, that he had willingly succumbed to Jake’s gentle touches and passively allowed the bigger man to take complete control of their ‘make-up’ love making, following Jake’s lead in all things, and doing his utmost to show his love and commitment to the older man. 

When they finally woke together, entwined in the large bed, Jake had kissed his smaller lover and led him to the bathroom where he pampered and soothed the beautiful body until Adam was more or less purring with happiness. 

Not being able to put it off any longer, however, they dressed and made their way downstairs for the inevitable confrontation with Jim and Blair. 

Entering the large but empty open-plan kitchen, Adam thought at first that perhaps Jim and Blair were still in bed, but when he saw that the coffee in the pot was hot and still fresh, he peeked over the balcony to see the older pair snugly entwined on one of the large, pool-side recliners, obviously enjoying their morning coffee and cuddle in the warm sun. 

Immediately registering the younger pair’s arrival, Jim was unsurprised to see Adam’s inquisitive face appear above him, so, gently nudging Blair to attract his attention, he called up “Hey, kiddo!  Coming down to join us?  Coffee’s fresh, and we’d like to make a few plans for later on if that’s OK with you two.” 

Face breaking out in a beaming smile, Adam said “Morning Jim, Blair!  Yes, we’ll get some coffee and join you – um, if that’s OK, Jake?” he added quietly, in a slightly uncertain afterthought. 

“Sure thing, baby” came the reply, and, grinning in relief, Adam snagged two mugs and filled them with coffee before carefully making his way downstairs to the pool deck, closely followed by Jake. 

Hurrying over to where the Cascade pair were settled, Adam set down the coffee on the nearest table and knelt beside the recliner. 

“Are you OK this morning, Blair? We’re so sorry you were upset last night.  Did you get enough sleep after all?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine, cuz” said Blair with a smile.  “I’m not too bright yet, which is the fault of the medication, but I did sleep, and I should be fine to go for some sort of trip later on.  How about you two?” he added kindly, eyebrow raised inquisitively. 

It was Jake who replied first, wanting to get his apology out and dealt with before the conversation could descend into banality, with everyone trying to step around the huge elephant in the pool cage. 

“Er, Jim, Blair, I really want to say this now and get it over with, because I don’t want to run the risk of poisoning the vacation before it really gets underway. 

I’m truly sorry for the way I acted last night, especially towards Adam, who didn’t deserve my crap.  I’m also very sorry that my behaviour caused you such real pain, Blair, but I realise why you reacted the way you did, and, believe me, Doc, you truly made your point and kicked my butt when I needed it!  I want to thank you also, Jim, for taking care of Adam when I was being such a dick.  Basically, I’m just sorry that my family’s bigoted opinions could have such an effect on me that I blew up the way I did.  If it’s OK with you, then I really want to carry on and enjoy this downtime with you all.” 

Head tilted slightly to one side, and full lips forming a quirky grin, Blair replied “Well, as far as I’m concerned, Jake, apology accepted.  You had one hell of a shock, and you could hardly be expected to take it on the chin with nothing but a smile and a shrug. _However”_ he continued gravely “You had no excuse in taking out your rage on Adam, so I never want to see that happening again, capice?” 

“You got it, Blair, and thank you” replied Jake feelingly. “I appreciate your understanding, truly.  But what about you, Jim?  Can you forgive me too?” 

Jim stared away into the distance for a moment, taking his time marshalling his thoughts before responding.  Finally turning to look directly at Jake, he began “I agree with Blair for the most part, Jake.  You had a real shock, and it made you lash out at the nearest and most undeserving target, and, believe me, I know _just_ how that goes!” and here he glanced lovingly and a little ruefully at his partner, who smiled back and patted his forearm in tacit understanding, forgiveness having been granted long ago. 

“Having said that, though” he continued, “and, speaking from experience, it isn’t something I can condone in myself or anyone else anymore, so, like Blair, I don’t ever want to see it happening to Adam again.  But shit, none of us is perfect, so, ‘Happy Holidays’ again, guys, and do you want to hear what I thought we could do this afternoon?” 

Relieved and smiling, the younger men leaned forward eagerly to hear Jim’s proposal. 

“Well” began the older man “as long as Blair is feeling up to it, and hopefully he should be soon, I thought that we could have a brunch here then take the boat out for a few hours up and down the intracoastal waterway, so we can all get used to her and take in the area from the water.  We can stop at one of the ‘eateries’ en route later for a drink and bite to eat, then have a reasonably early night.  What do you think?” 

“Sounds great to me, Jim!” replied Adam excitedly.  “I’m really looking forward to a sailing trip – I mean, I’ve never actually sailed before unless you can count the ferry over to Alcatraz...! And I love water and the sea so much.” 

“It’d be good for me too” agreed Jake.  “I can’t say I’d ever really considered sailing as a pastime – there wasn’t much reason to do so in Springvale – but I’m game for new experiences, and I know the Munchkin is really keen to go.” 

Ginning delightedly at the genuine enthusiasm engendered by his plans, Jim said “That’s great, guys!  To be honest, I can’t wait to get to grips with Isaac’s boat.  It’s been too long since I had the chance to sail purely for pleasure, and this is a coast I’ve never explored before.  I’m really hoping that you all enjoy the experience so we can plan other trips during our stay.  Perhaps an overnight stop somewhere?” 

“Even better, Big Guy” said Blair, adding “and you’d better believe I’ll be good to go, lover!  Give me a few to shake off the remnants of this darned medication, and I’ll get a cooler ready to take with us.” 

“I’ll give you a hand, Blair” Adam offered instantly.  “Or, if you tell me what you’ll all need, I could do it now?” 

“That’s good of you, babe” said Jim gratefully. “No hurry, mind, because we’ll grab some brunch first, but just some beer, soft drinks, water.  And some snacks like chips or candy bars.  We won’t need that much if we intend to stop somewhere for eats, and it’s not like we’ll be getting lost at sea this time, at least!  I think the boat’s already equipped with necessities like towels and such, and I know there are life jackets for when we go out to sea later on.  The galley looked pretty much state-of-the-art also. You might want to take light jackets, though, as it’ll start feeling chilly once the sun sets.  All I need is to study the charts and we’re good to go.”

\---------------------------------

The trip turned out to be a complete success, and enjoyed by all. 

As Jim expertly eased the cruiser out of the boathouse to tie up at the sturdy dock, Adam brought the cooler on board, while Jake and Blair waited to cast off.  Making their slow progress through the inlet to the intracoastal waterway rather than steering out to sea, Jim was happy to point out various landmarks as they went, and Blair, although not feeling completely his usual self (and definitely not about to admit it) was happy to spell Jim with turns at the wheel. 

Jake proved to be more than adept at grasping the fundamentals of sailing the cruiser, and had quickly got to grips with reading the charts, and soon picked up the rudiments of using the satellite navigation system. 

As for Adam, although he was undoubtedly quite capable of following in Jake’s footsteps, he lacked the confidence to do so, so contented himself by helping out and making himself useful wherever he was wanted, and generally enjoying the whole experience. 

In no hurry, they cruised slowly down as far as Placida before turning around for the return trip.  Jim took the opportunity to point out the routes to other places he wanted to explore on future trips, such as Punta Gorda and Boca Grande, and the islands, particularly those which could only be reached by boat, such as Cabbage Key. 

As they set out from the waterside pub where they had docked in order to grab a snack and a couple of beers, Blair commented on the Xmas lights which were beginning to make themselves known as the sun set over the sea.  Although Thanksgiving was done and dusted, the Xmas season was in full swing, and Blair couldn’t help but mention how incongruous he thought it was to see blow-up snowmen, reindeer and snow globes in a state where the temperature was still happily staying in the high 70s to low 80s, during the daytime, at least. 

Laughing at his lover’s comment, Jim said that he, for one, wasn’t about to complain too much, incongruity notwithstanding.  Knowing that the party were likely to be back in their home towns by the time the actual holiday commenced, he nudged Blair companionably as he pointed out that Cascade would undoubtedly be every bit as cold as Xmas was supposed to be! 

“Thanks for that, man!” grumped Blair.  “I just said it was ‘incongruous’, not undesirable!  And did I ever tell you of the time Naomi and I spent Xmas in the Holy Land?  It was a blast, man, even for non-practising Jews like us!” and he went on to entertain the group with his reminiscences until the mouth of the small inlet came into view, and Jim eased the cruiser up to the dock where Adam and Jake leapt out to secure the boat for the night.

Having tidied up and left everything ‘ship shape’ to Jim’s satisfaction, the four men relaxed on the deck after indulging in a short but welcome dip in the pool, then chatted amicably for a while, nursing cold beers before making their way up to bed.  
 **** ** __**

Chapter 5

**__**

Over the next few days, the four men fell into a gentle and relaxing routine, at least for three of the party.  On roughly every other day, they took the cruiser out, gradually increasing the range of their tours as they explored more and more of the coast, and, to Jim’s particular delight, also tried out their hands at the many fishing spots they came across, often using the small inflatable dinghy to explore mangrove-bordered inlets too narrow or shallow to admit the cruiser, to Adam’s particular delight, especially when he saw his first manatee.  

They were building up to a longer trip, first suggested by Isaac during one of his phone calls, when he mentioned that they could sail down the coast to Marco Island and dock overnight at one of his friend’s properties, which had it’s own private berth, and would be empty at this time of year.  Having provided the party with all the necessary information and permissions, he rang off, hoping they had a good trip, and wishing them all good health, as usual. 

“That was really good of him, don’t you think?” said Blair after wishing his father goodnight.  “I can’t thank him enough for coming up with all these ideas for our benefit, not to mention the wherewithal to make them happen.  I know for sure it was just what I needed, and you too, man” he added, slipping his arm around Jim’s waist. 

Looking down at his lover with an indulgent smile, Jim replied “You said it, Chief!  This has been great so far, and I for one am in no hurry to get back to real life.  I could get used to this lifestyle, you know, babe!” and he nuzzled Blair’s ear, chuckling at his lover’s shiver of pleased anticipation. 

“Hmmmmm!  And on that note, time for bed!” replied Blair, voice deepening in desire as he turned for the staircase.  Following the retreating back with alacrity, Jim looked back over his shoulder, huge grin in place, saying “Night, guys – see you in the morning!”

\----------------------------

On the days between the boat trips, their routine was a little more haphazard, depending on how they wanted to spend the day.  Sometimes they would go out together for a drive, usually after a leisurely breakfast and swim, or sometimes it suited them to split up, with one pair going out while the other stayed at home, relaxing and enjoying the peace and quiet. 

At yet other times, the couples would split up, so that Jim and Jake, being the ‘gym buffs’ might work out together, or go running, while Blair and Adam were content to walk on the beach or swim, in between working on their laptops with Adam concentrating on completing his upcoming assignment, and Blair happy to help him as well as working a little on his own behalf. 

Blair had found it extremely helpful for his wayward concentration to be able to work with and help Adam with his research, and he also used the opportunity to monitor the younger man, whose behaviour was still causing him concern.  However, there never seemed to be the right moment to bring up the subject with his jittery cousin, although he frequently sought a tactful opening where he could address the younger man’s apparent problems without the risk of upsetting him in front of the others.  His own fluctuating health meant that he could be taken unawares by the occasional dizzy spell or headache, so that, much to his annoyance, the opportunity to confront Adam head on had yet to arise. 

Although Jim treated Adam with enormous care and respect, for the moment he was primarily concerned with looking out for his Guide, worried each time his lover had any sort of temporary set-back, and therefore mostly focussing his enhanced senses on monitoring Blair’s condition, seeing only what Adam wanted him to see as far as that young man’s emotional state was concerned. 

Also, although Jake was being extremely loving and gentle with Adam, guiltily trying to make up for his harsh words, the bottom line was that he had failed to recognise what was really happening with his partner, which was perhaps understandable considering he was still getting to grips with his own family problems, and Adam himself was doing such a great job of acting and obfuscation, in true Sandburg style. 

What Blair was observing, and was growing increasingly concerned about, was the way Adam, although getting tanned and looking outwardly fitter and healthier, seemed to be almost frenzied in his desire to please his companions, never seeming to truly relax for more than a few minutes at a time.  He was determined to look out for and coddle Blair, despite the older man’s protestations that he was doing fine, always wanting to know if there was anything more he could do to help. 

Likewise, he always wanted to be on hand to help Jim, needing to please the older man for whom he felt such affection as father figure and protector, and who had also become the unwitting recipient of a huge amount of hero-worship.  On top of that, he was constantly worrying about Jake, deeply concerned for his lover’s happiness, such that his ready smile was frequently contrived, betrayed by the anxiety that haunted his eyes for those who could recognise it, and his desperate desire to please was driving him rapidly to exhaustion and breakdown. 

He found himself constantly in need of the reassurance of cuddles and hugs, despite being too insecure to actually ask for them, such that he tended to position himself strategically within ‘touch range’ of the others, never wanting to be alone.  Despite the fact that at night he had Jake to hold him and make love to him, and he passively and gratefully accepted everything his lover asked of him, during the day he felt compelled to place himself wherever he could be of genuine use to everyone and also be touched and hugged in return.

\-------------------------------

It was when the party were finally ready to make their longer overnight trip to Marco Island that things came to a head. 

After the normal relaxed breakfast on the deck, the men had tidied away the kitchen and grabbed the small overnight bags they would be taking with them.  Adam had already prepared a cooler to take on board, and they were ready to set sail. 

Grinning in happy anticipation of the trip, Jim eased the cruiser away from the dock, and headed south for their destination, intending to take his time and allow them all to enjoy the great weather and calm seas. 

As usual, Blair had insisted on taking a turn at the wheel, although he didn’t complain when Jim relieved him after an adequate time, allowing him to relax and doze on deck. 

Jake was also keen to try his hand under the supervision of the older man, and Jim was soon happy to leave him in control for a short time while he took the opportunity to relax alongside his lover. 

On the other hand, Adam seemed to rush from one to the other, fetching towels, cold drinks, sun tan lotion, etc, always with a smile, and cheerful word.  He prepared a light snack for lunch, and cleared away afterwards, almost purring in contentment when Jim squeezed his shoulder and thanked him for his efforts. 

Energy finally temporarily exhausted, however, he was persuaded to lie down on a deckchair for a while where he dropped instantly into a deep sleep. 

On arrival at Isaac’s friend’s house on Marco Island, Jim carefully docked the cruiser in the private berth, and the friends unloaded their kit and the cool box to take a look at their sumptuous overnight accommodation. 

Finding a place as luxurious, if not even more so, than Isaac’s, they grinned happily at each other, and took advantage of the excellent en suite facilities to shower and change before meeting up again down on the vast lanai. 

Having already decided to eat in, and having brought the makings of a meal with them, Adam once again took care of the dinner preparation and clean up afterwards. 

Finally sitting down next to Jake, and shyly accepting the others’ compliments about his culinary expertise, he would have happily fallen into an exhausted sleep if he hadn’t suddenly become aware that his cousin was looking decidedly pale, and that Jim was leaning worriedly towards his lover. 

“Hey, babe, you OK there?  You look as if you’re getting a headache. Too much sun today, huh?” he enquired softly. 

“S’OK, lover.  I’ve had a great day, really.  It’s just that I think I’m going to have to get dosed up again, dammit, if I want to nip this stupid headache in the bud” Blair replied with a tired grin. 

Adam was on his feet in an instant.  “I’ll get it, Blair!  Don’t worry, I know where your pills are!  Can I get you a cold flannel......?” and that was as far as he got before Blair snapped.  Shocking the others into silence, but hurting too much to take it back right then, he snarled “For goddess’ sake, cuz, sit down! You don’t have to do _everything_ yourself, you know!  You’re not our beck and call man!” 

Adam froze instantly, eyes wide with hurt, and stunned expression a mixture of misery and humiliation at being caught out.  Biting his lip furiously in an attempt not to cry, he subsided back into his seat. 

Shaking his now aching head, Blair shut his eyes in pain before continuing, needing to take the sting out of his words. 

“Oh, Adam, Don’t take on, cuz!  I wasn’t scolding you, honestly, but you really need to know that you don’t have to wait on us all hand and foot.  This break is for you, too, babe.”  Unfortunately, at that point, a particularly sharp bolt of pain shot through his skull, and he moaned before lapsing into suffering silence, able only to lean back into Jim’s waiting arms. 

Instantly concerned for his lover, Jim carried him over to the other relaxation area and laid him gently on a comfortable lounger before fetching him a glass of water and two pain pills which he helped Blair to swallow before placing a cold flannel on his forehead.  Stroking the smaller man’s face in concern, he said quietly “will that be OK for now, lover, or can I do anything else for you?  You should have said you had one of the bad attacks coming on!” he continued in gentle remonstration. 

“Ah, I’m sorry, lover” whispered Blair, already succumbing to the effects of the powerful pain pills.  “I didn’t intend to leave it so long – didn’t see it coming really, but before I drop off, please can you see to Adam for me?  I didn’t mean to frighten him like that, but can’t you see what he’s doing? He’s been knocking himself out for the rest of us rather than face up to his own fears and problems.  You have to speak to him, lover.  He’ll listen to you....” and Blair gave in to the medication and fell into a light doze. 

Sitting back and contemplating the sleeping figure for a few minutes, Jim considered what his lover had said, and realised that once again the observer had got it right.  He truly hadn’t seen what was in front of him, being more concerned with Blair’s health issues, and he knew with a pang of remorse that he had let Adam fool him into believing that the young man was just fine and recovering nicely from his recent trauma and from his unpleasant spat with Jake. 

What Jim and Jake had accepted as natural bounce and enthusiasm was more like a frantic and desperate need by the youngster to keep himself occupied and within the others’ proximity.  Jim thought about how he had never seen Adam willingly choose to be alone, and that the young man’s desire to be touched and reassured was almost achingly obvious in retrospect. 

Knowing that Blair had the right of it, and that he had to carry out his lover’s request, Jim eventually turned round to face the younger men once he was sure that Blair was resting quietly. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the deck, Jake contemplated his young lover, and came to his own conclusion that Blair had got it right.  Adam had been knocking himself out doing way more than his share of the chores, and Jake had let him, content to take all the comfort his lover could provide, and giving nothing back but a bit of gentle love-making in return.  He couldn’t recall the last time he had really listened to the younger man, and guilt hit him hard and fast as he watched silent tears begin to slide down Adam’s cheeks. 

Wrapping his arms around the shaking figure, he said “Come here, Munchkin.  It’s OK.  Please don’t cry.  Blair’s not mad at you, baby.  He’s just hurting and concerned for you too.  But he saw what we didn’t, sweetheart.  You’ve been running yourself ragged looking out for us” and he pulled the slight body tightly to his chest, rubbing soothing circles over the trembling back as Adam began to sob out his misery. 

As he re-crossed the deck area, Jim was deeply moved by the scene before him.  Quietly seating himself on a chair across from the cuddling pair, he waited until Adam had quieted somewhat before speaking. 

“Hey little one, you OK now?” he enquired softly.  “There’s something I’d like to say if you’ll hear me out.  Something Blair wants me to make clear to you, and I’m only sorry that he was apparently the only one of us to see what was happening.  Will you listen, kiddo?” 

Sniffing, but completely unable to refuse Jim’s request, Adam turned somewhat shamefacedly towards him, but staying in the protective circle of Jake’s arms, and accepting the handful of tissues Jim held out to him. 

After wiping his face and blowing his nose, Adam instantly and automatically began to apologise, only to be cut short by Jim, who raised a finger to silence the youngster’s stammered words. 

“No, little one – no apologies, not from you, anyway!” he began. 

Sitting back, and looking Adam in the eye, he smiled kindly before continuing. 

“We all love you, baby, but you need to know that you don’t have to win our approval by slaving so hard.  We want you to take some time to yourself – some genuine ‘Adam time’ – because gods know you’ve earned it.  You need to heal also, and you need to let us do things for _you_ , baby.  And you must learn to understand that our love for you isn’t dependent on your usefulness to us.  I realise it’ll be hard, kiddo, but it’s true and well overdue.  Let us do things for you.” 

Pausing to marshal his thoughts, Jim continued.  “There’s something else Blair would want me to tell you, kiddo, and it may be the hardest thing you have to learn to do.  You have to learn to ask us for what you need, whether it’s to get something for you, help out in the galley, or just for a hug or a cuddle.  Speaking of which, I’d like to give you a hug now, if Jake doesn’t mind?” and he held his arms out to Adam, smiling encouragingly. 

Biting his lip timidly, and glancing at Jake (as usual) for his approval, Adam ducked his head then moved into Jim’s arms. 

“I’m sorry” he whispered. “I didn’t mean to upset you all.  I didn’t realise how annoying I was being.....” 

“Ah, ah!” said Jim, pressing a gentle finger to the trembling lips to halt the flow of words.  “That’s _not_ what this is about, kiddo!  If we’re annoyed, it’s only with ourselves because we’ve let you get away with waiting on us for so long.  We all need for you to realise how important you are to us, little one.  In this tribe, we’re equal, which means we all do what we can, when we can for each other.” 

Just then a further mumbled comment was heard from the lounger as Blair added sleepily “We love you, cuz, and, starting tomorrow, you get your first dose of ‘Adam-time’, when _we_ spoil _you_ for once........” and he fell back to sleep in mid-sentence.  

Returning to his dozing Guide’s side, but not relinquishing the hold he had around Adam’s waist, Jim smiled softly if not a little worriedly at the sleeping figure, pulling a light blanket up with his free hand to tuck in round his lover. 

Adam couldn’t resist gently running his hand over his cousin’s forehead to check his temperature, even as he realised that the Sentinel would already have monitored any changes.  Pinking slightly, he pulled his hand away, only to have Jim turn him in his powerful arms to tuck him in for a comforting hug. 

“Thanks, kiddo.  You’re a good person, Adam Browning, and Blair and I both appreciate it.  Just like Jake does” he added, glancing quickly over Adam’s head to see how his comment had been received by the other man. 

Nodding firmly, Jake confirmed his commitment to their partnership, saying “he’s right, baby.  You are a good person – far too good for the likes of me most of the time, but I do appreciate your devotion, sweetheart, and I promise I’ll try to get my head out of my butt long enough to prove it to you.” 

And with that, he crossed to where the other two men stood, and gently pulled Adam into his own arms, saying “Ready for bed, sweetheart?  I feel the need for a real cuddle.” 

Nodding his acquiescence, Adam turned to whisper “Good night, Jim and thank you.  Say goodnight to Blair for me?” and he let Jake guide him up the stairs to their room where he knew his lover intended to demonstrate his love for Adam in the way he knew best. 

Frowning slightly, and not completely sure that all was yet well, but was perhaps a little better than before for being brought out into the open, Jim watched the younger men climb the stairs before bending down to scoop up his now deeply sleeping Guide to carry him up to their own room, thanking the gods as he did so that he still worked out as much as he did, and also that Blair had tended to shed rather than gain weight over the passing years......!

\---------------------------------

When they reached their room, Jake gently turned Adam round to face him, and, grasping the sad face between his palms, he looked into his lover’s haunted eyes for a long moment before kissing him softly and unthreateningly on the lips. 

“Why don’t you use the bathroom first, baby, then you can slip into bed and get yourself comfortable” he said, instinctively knowing that the last thing the young man needed right now was an in-depth discussion and dissection of all that had transpired that evening. 

Grateful for his partner’s tact and understanding, Adam nodded in agreement, whispering “Thanks, Jake” before making his way to the bathroom to quickly freshen up and returning to the bedroom, already stripped down to his boxers. 

Sliding between the sheets, he offered his lover a tiny smile when Jake patted his shoulder before going to the bathroom himself, intending to take a little longer over his ablutions in order to give Adam a bit of much-needed breathing space. 

Left alone with his thoughts for a while, Adam unhappily considered his feelings.  Shocked and horrified at being caught out by his beloved older cousin’s perspicacity, he had been forced to recognise his behaviour patterns for what they were, and, blinders ripped away, he was mortified now that he understood how he must have appeared to his companions.  ‘How on earth could they take me seriously now?’ the bewildered and damaged part of his soul demanded. 

On the other side, however, the strong, innermost core of his being forced him to recall the genuinely supportive words and actions that had followed the unveiling of his frailties, calling him back from the very edge of despair and despondence which threatened to claim him. 

Swallowing hard, he determined not to dissolve into tears yet again, which in turn made him consider that phenomenon. 

He was painfully aware that, ever since his traumatic period of captivity and conditioning in the hands of Brian Delaney, serial killer, he had become prone to burst into tears at the least provocation, much to his bitter embarrassment.  Yet it hadn’t always been so.  As a small child, he had quickly learned that tears invariably led to sterner words and harsher punishment in the case of his strict foster parents, so any rebuke was met with dry eyes and a stoic and repentant expression. 

On the other hand, he had found that potential bullying or aggression from other children could almost invariably be disarmed by a smile and a cheerful word, so that he had never had any real trouble at school despite his small stature and generally greater intelligence.  ‘Perhaps’, he thought, ‘Blair can help me control this urge to cry.   He has had far more experience after all of dealing with unthinking and unjustified criticism in his life.’ 

Hugging to him the tiny bit of hope and comfort this course of action offered, he turned to watch as Jake exited the bathroom and crossed to the bed, smiling fondly at him, with absolutely no sign of pity or disgust on his open face. 

“OK, sweetheart?” his lover asked, as he slipped into bed alongside the slender body.  “I thought that perhaps tonight you’d prefer if we just had a real good cuddle, huh?” and he reached over to pull Adam half on top of him so he could kiss him gently before looking into the beautiful blue eyes regarding him soulfully.  “That OK, baby?” 

Adam smiled a little, replying gratefully “That would be wonderful, Jake.  I’d really like to be held just now, please?” 

“You got it, honey” replied Jake with a genuine grin, and, carefully tangling a large hand in Adam’s soft curls, he urged his lover to snuggle his face into Jake’s shoulder, a position Adam was only too happy to assume. 

“Goodnight, Jake, and thank you” he whispered, to which Jake replied “Goodnight, baby, and thank _you_ for being my lover” and he kissed the curl-covered ear nearest to his lips before settling down for the night. 

\------------------------------

Back in their own room, Jim couldn’t help but extend his hearing to listen in to the younger couple, even as he carefully stripped Blair down to his underwear before placing him comfortably under the covers in the enormous bed. 

Greatly relieved to hear the gentle interchange between the young men, he was equally glad that there was no trace of saline, confirming that Adam hadn’t begun to cry again.  Dialling his senses back down again once he was sure that Adam and Jake were settled in for the night, he turned his full attention on the small bundle of Guide snuggled up next to him, snuffling endearingly in his sleep, and looking far less drawn than earlier. 

Although it may not seem like it to Blair, Jim was sure that the younger man was actually on the mend, even if progress seemed to be slower than either of them would have wanted.  The debilitating headaches were, in fact, growing fewer and further between, and although still aggravating for the impatient Guide, he did appear to shake off the effects more quickly each time.  Not only that, but his concentration was improving daily, and Jim was certain that it was at least thanks in part to working and studying with Adam on a regular basis.  Hoping against hope that he was correct in his assumptions, and that the process of healing was indeed well under way, he quickly prepared himself for bed and slid up close to the warm bundle, breathing in the scent of warm and relaxed Guide, and thanking his lucky stars that he still had his beautiful lover in his life.

\----------------------------  
 **** ** __**

Chapter 6

**__**

Although it may not have been initially apparent to the casual observer, the following morning actually proved to be the crucial turning point in Adam’s recovery. 

When the younger couple made it down for breakfast, some short while after Jim and Blair had risen and started to prepare coffee and bagels for a leisurely light meal, the older couple were saddened to see the deep smudges beneath Adam’s downcast eyes, which he seemed to have extreme difficulty in raising to meet their sympathetic gazes. 

Leaning heavily into Jake’s protective arm, he was pale and drawn, and painfully and uncharacteristically quiet, and seemed ready to bolt at the slightest excuse. 

Sighing deeply, Blair decided to take matters into his own hands for better or for worse, so, with an inquiring glance at Jake, he stepped into their path, and placed both hands on his young cousin’s shoulders. 

Knowing something of what Adam’s conditioning had entailed, he said softly but firmly “Adam.  Look at me!” He accompanied his words with a firm but gentle shake, wanting to secure Adam’s full attention rather than hurt his cousin.  When the younger man tensed in visible anguish, he repeated his words, but this time rubbed his hands soothingly up and down Adam’s upper arms. 

Conditioning kicking in, Adam raised his eyes obediently as ordered and locked gazes with his cousin, only to find love and understanding there in the dark blue depths.  After long moments, he took a shuddering breath, and whispered “Oh Blair!  I’m so sorry for upsetting you.  And I’m truly sorry for behaving like I did......” 

Wrapping his hand around Adam’s neck, Blair smiled softly as he pulled his cousin’s head into his shoulder.  “Oh cuz!  How you do go on!” he murmured in gentle mockery.  “I used to think that the Big Guy there had cornered the market on guilt, but you’ve managed to take it to a whole new level” he chuckled, lips quirking wryly at the indignant “Hey, no fair!” coming from behind him. 

“You’ve done absolutely _nothing_ wrong, babe!  You’ve had some dreadful experiences which no one should have to undergo, and you’ve dealt with them as best you could under the circumstances.  All you need to do now to progress your recuperation is to learn to trust us to be there for you, and realise that our love for you isn’t dependent on your usefulness.  Now, I remember that I promised you your first dose of ‘Adam time’ today.  Are you up for it, hey?” 

Pulling back to see Blair’s open and smiling expression, Adam swallowed hard around the lump in his throat, and said “Um – it sounds like it could be fun, Blair.  What did you have in mind?” then he blushed furiously, but so endearingly to his companions. 

Laughing out loud in relief and real delight, Blair patted Adam’s rosy cheek and whispered conspiratorially “Well, cuz, I just happen to know a man with truly _sensitive_ fingers, if you know what I mean, who gives the best back massages I’ve ever experienced.  How would you like to try one for yourself?  I can guarantee you’ll be so relaxed and chilled out afterwards that ice will feel hot in comparison, baby!” 

Joining in with his Guide’s merriment, Jim added “Well, I learned from the best, Chief!  But, though I say it myself, I _am_ pretty good. You up for it, kiddo?” 

Looking wide-eyed from one to another, and once he was sure Jake was OK with the idea, Adam replied “Um, well, I guess it _does_ sound good.  I mean, I’ve never had a massage before...” 

“Great!” said Jim enthusiastically, before he could change his mind.  “Grab yourself a cup of coffee and a bagel, and then, when you’re ready, we’ll make ourselves comfortable on the lanai loungers, while these two amuse themselves in the pool.  Might as well make the most of the facilities while we’re here, don’t you think?” 

And just like that, the group’s unwonted tension eased, and Adam’s shoulders relaxed as he smiled at his friends more spontaneously than for many days. 

Looping his arm around his lover’s shoulders, Jake grinned as he led the way to the counter where the coffee and bagels waited, saying “Best get a move on babe if you don’t want to miss out on Jim’s offer.  Grab yourself a drink, and we’ll park ourselves by the pool until Mr Magic Fingers is ready for you!” 

\-------------------------

Two hours later, Adam had been reduced to a totally relaxed and boneless puddle of goo by Jim’s talented fingers, which had sought out and eased even the worst knots in the young man’s back and shoulders.  Only a sneaking feeling that Adam might become a little embarrassed by more intimate touch prevented Jim from progressing down further than the younger man’s waist, but he thought to himself that, if there was no sign of tension on future occasions, he would offer a full body massage in due course, which he was sure would be of immense benefit to his young friend.  Running his oiled hands down the smooth skin of the young man’s back one last time, Jim stepped back and wiped his hands on a soft hand towel. 

Jake and Blair had made the most of their free time enjoying a relaxing swim in the house’s large pool, which for once wasn’t as big as the one at Isaac’s place, although it certainly wasn’t too shabby and the water was lovely and warm! 

Drying himself off, Blair ambled over to where his lover had just finished with Adam, saying “If you’re done, babe, how about having a dip yourself?  It’ll probably do you good.  I think Adam’ll snooze quite happily for a while after your ministrations” he added with a knowing smile.  “You may as well relax a bit yourself before we set off again, and I can do the packing.  I feel so much better now, honestly!” he continued hurriedly when he caught Jim’s slightly disbelieving glance. 

Pursing his lips, and murmuring “Uh, huh!” in a ‘yeah, right!!!’ tone, Jim grinned and patted his Guide’s damp ass, temptingly hugged by wet swim shorts, before running to the poolside and jumping in with glee. 

“Big kid!” murmured Blair lovingly, then he pulled a warm towel from the hamper and gently covered the sleeping Adam’s shoulders so his cousin wouldn’t get chilled while he dozed. 

A further couple of hours later saw the party packed, tidied up and ready to leave, with the exception of Adam, who was still out for the count. Gently shaking his lover’s shoulder, Jake whispered in his ear “Wakey, wakey, sweetheart!  Best move now or we’ll go without you!” 

Opening one eye lazily, then becoming fully alert with a gasp, Adam stuttered “Oh, god! I’m sorry!  I didn’t realise how late it was......” only to fall silent when he realised that the other three were smiling indulgently at him, and weren’t impatient at all. 

“Hah! Mission accomplished, I’d say!” chuckled Blair, nudging a widely grinning Jim in the ribs. 

“Yep, good job done, although I do say so myself” responded Jim with a speculative gleam in his eye, and pretending to buff his nails on his tee. 

Not to be left out, Jake added “See, baby?  Much as we like being waited on, we _can_ do things for ourselves if necessary!” and he hugged the slightly blushing Adam to him, ruffling his curls gently.   

Smiling shyly, but getting in the mood, Adam responded by saying “I think I could get to like this ‘Adam-time’ thing.  Can I book a regular slot?” and he peeked up at his friends from beneath his lashes, unwittingly provoking mixed – but not at all unpleasant – reactions from each of them.  

For Blair, it was a feeling of relief and genuine pleasure that he may have finally found the key to his young cousin’s fears and behavioural problems. 

Jim, for his part, thought that Adam couldn’t look cuter if he tried, and felt the already huge soft spot he had for the young man growing exponentially larger. 

On the other hand, Jake felt a mixture of extreme love and gratitude to see this tiny glimpse of the boy he had first known and desired, tempered with the knowledge that he had had his own part to play in the temporary smothering of his lover’s natural exuberance and wide-eyed love of life. 

Hugging the slim body to him again, he planted a big sloppy kiss on Adam’s cheek, then, patting the delectable ass as his lover stood up, he said “OK, babe!  Up and at ‘em!  Bags’re all packed, and we’re just waiting for you.  May I suggest you quickly make use of the facilities, sweetheart, then Cap’n Jim can take us out.” 

Giggling with a spontaneity that had been absent for too long, Adam slipped out of his lover’s arms and trotted over to the downstairs half-bathroom to do as Jake suggested, then, freshened up and feeling better than he had in a while, he trotted back to where the others waited, and demanded “Home James!” in a pretend-imperious tone before ducking his head again, only to have Jim ruffle his hair this time. 

“Not the hair!” he mock-whined.  “Yep, it’s always the hair!” agreed Blair, and throwing his arm about his cousin’s shoulders, he led the way to where the cruiser awaited them.

\--------------------------------

On the leisurely trip back, Adam’s friends were happy to see how their dear friend and lover was doing his best to come to terms with their genuine understanding of his mental processes.  Although one could hardly expect an instant cure, positive signs of his recognition of his behaviours were abundantly clear, and, even though the effort might be a little obvious and strained on occasion, they were all pleased to see Adam really trying to get with the programme and control his recent manic urges to do everything and everything for his companions. 

This wasn’t to say that he deliberately avoided helping out – far from it, as he still seemed to manage to do more than his share – but he was trying hard not to jump in where his assistance was unnecessary, and, even though it was easier said than done, he was sincerely trying to refrain from being overly anxious. 

The most noticeable clue to his re-evaluation of his self-worth was when he shyly held out a bottle of sunscreen to Jake and asked quietly if his lover would mind covering his back as he could feel the unseasonably hot sun burning him. 

Much to Adam’s relief, Jake replied without a pause “Sure, baby.  You might be soaking up all this Florida sunshine, but extra protection never comes amiss!” and he slathered his hands with sunscreen and smoothed it on his lover’s shoulders, not without a little lascivious growling, much to Adam’s happy and giggling reaction. 

By the time they had reached their berth at Isaac’s house, they were all comfortably tired and happy to get an early night after unloading and tidying the cruiser.  Seriously needing his bed, and a cuddle – if not more – from Jim, Blair grinned tiredly at the younger pair and said “’Night guys!  Sorry and all that, but I’m heading for some serious shut-eye.  See you in the morning, but don’t expect me too soon!” and he headed for the staircase knowing that Jim was close behind. 

Grinning and looking over his shoulder, Jim added, “Yeah, night guys! We’ll see you when we see you tomorrow, OK?” then, winking cheerfully, he followed his Guide up to their room. 

Once inside, and closing the door firmly behind him, Jim tugged his sleepy Guide around to face him. 

“Hey, sweetheart” he murmured.  “You look all in.  How’s about I relax you a bit further?  You don’t have to do anything – just leave it to me.” 

When Blair tried to respond by reaching his arms up to reciprocate, Jim smiled fondly down at him, and, circling his lover’s wrists, he pulled the smaller man’s arms back down. “No, babe, let me” he continued. “I want to do this for you, OK?” 

Smiling and nodding in drowsy capitulation, Blair allowed himself to be led to the bathroom where his lover stripped him and then wrapped him in a large towel while he ran the water in the huge walk-in shower.  Once the temperature was comfortable, Jim, who had also stripped down quickly while he waited, pulled his Guide towards him, dropping the towel on the floor.  Half-lifting his semi-conscious lover, they moved to stand under the warm water, and Jim washed them both quickly and carefully before turning off the spray and wrapping Blair once again in the towel. 

As he dried his lover, carefully dabbing the still-short hair over Blair’s scar, he pursed his lips, frowning a little as he contemplated how much damage had been done simply because one of his Guide’s kidnappers had disobeyed orders and acted too brutally. 

Instinctively knowing what was troubling his Sentinel, even in his semi-comatose state, Blair clumsily patted Jim’s arm, mumbling “’S’OK, lover.  ‘M alright.  Could’ve been much worse.....” and he smiled tiredly but with genuine warmth.  “Take me to bed, huh, Gorgeous?” 

Hugging the smaller figure to him, Jim felt his heart fill with love and gratitude for having such a wonderful person in his life, and, swiftly scooping his beloved Guide into his arms, he strode over to the large bed where he proceeded to show Blair just how much he was adored and needed.

\--------------------------

In the other bedroom, Adam turned to face his lover, and, unable to prevent himself from blushing a little self-consciously despite his best efforts he said softly “Thank you for understanding me, Jake.  I know I must have been really difficult to deal with recently, but I truly didn’t realise it until Blair pointed it out to me.  You deserve a medal for putting up with all my crap.” 

Shaking his head in denial, Jake placed his hands on Adam’s slim shoulders and said “Oh, baby!  You have no need to apologise!  Sure, your behaviour’s been off for the last few weeks, but it’s hardly surprising.  I mean, you were barely coming to terms with what Delaney did to you before I started with my family problems, then, to get kidnapped again, and with me still so self-absorbed!  Jeez, babe, I’m just so sorry it took Blair and Jim to pick up on what was wrong with you and to sort me out while they were about it!  What I would like for us to do, if it’s alright with you, sweetheart, is to start over, only this time knowing what problems we’re likely to face, and dealing with them as soon as they arise rather than leave them to fester.  What do you think?” 

“I think I love you, Jake Simmons” replied Adam shyly but sincerely.  “Please would you make love to me tonight?” 

“You got it, lover!  You got it!” came the eager response, and Jake took him at his word.

\-------------------------  
 **** ** __**

Chapter 7

**__**

As the days passed smoothly, and the second week of their vacation was nearing its close, the unseasonably hot and humid weather finally gave way to the drier, slightly cooler weather Florida was better known for during the winter months.  The four friends found the change refreshing, and more suited to active pursuits, so that Jim and Jake ran and worked out more, and Adam and Blair enjoyed longer walks on the beach and around the immediate area in between swimming and study and research sessions.  However fishing remained one of their most relaxing joint pastimes, much to Jim’s great pleasure, even if it was only from the private dock! 

Adam completed his assignment, and emailed it off to his tutor in good time, and Blair was quietly pleased with the progress he was able to make on a paper long delayed by his recent inability to concentrate.  Certainly he wasn’t completely trouble-free, and still had the occasional dizzy spell, especially if he moved too suddenly after working at his laptop for any length of time, but the most recent headache had been more annoying than debilitating, and was successfully controlled by a normal dose of painkillers so he didn’t have to retire to his bed, much to Jim’s and the other pair’s relief and satisfaction. 

It was also becoming more apparent to all his companions how much progress Adam appeared to be making.  He was noticeably more relaxed and less jittery around strangers when out and about on their tours, and was able to spend gradually longer periods alone on their private beach or wandering the grounds without feeling the need to rush back to the ‘protection’ of his friends after a few minutes.  He was always going to do more than his share of chores and errands, but his companions had realised by now that it was simply a facet of his amenable and accommodating nature, and the manic quality that had accompanied his actions for the last few weeks was fading away. 

Jim was finding that the pleasant warmth and excellent facilities were of great therapeutic benefit to his injured leg, and the old wound and scar tissue ached far less and could bear his weight for much longer periods without serious complaint.  He was also extremely grateful for the marked improvement in his lover’s health, and began to allow himself to believe that a full recovery was possible after all. 

Wrapped in each other’s arms in bed at night, Jim was overjoyed to find that his Guide’s strength and energy during their lovemaking was definitely improving, as was the depth of his adoration for his Sentinel. 

In the drowsy aftermath of one such session, when Blair had been moved to say how sorry he was that Jim had been through so much in taking care of him, Jim was quick to retaliate, tapping his own scarred leg as he said “It’s no trouble, Chief.  You know I’d do anything for you, and this is nothing compared to what I put you through after the shooting, baby.  We take care of each other, whatever happens!” 

Smiling fondly at the bigger man, Blair nodded before saying.  “OK, Big Guy.  You’re right.  We look after each other, man, and always will” and with that he kissed Jim lovingly and settled his face against the broad chest, smiling softly as he fell asleep.

\----------------------------

As it turned out, Blair’s concept of ‘Adam time’ proved to be beneficial to all of them for varying reasons.  Flexible and unstructured, it comprised many different facets and activities, such as the progressively longer solo walks the young man took; rebuilding his confidence in a soothing pastime he had always enjoyed; to include strolls much further afield with Jake by his side. 

These walks together usually ended back at the house in at least a cuddle session, and more often than not in gentle, reaffirming lovemaking with the pair reconnecting at the most fundamental level.  Adam was finally beginning to recognise his own self-worth in Jake’s eyes, and, with his lover’s support, Jake himself gradually rediscovered an inner peace which had been sadly lacking since the dramatic upheaval in his family relationships. 

Blair had also begun to teach Adam meditation techniques which were designed to help the younger man relax and develop his inner calm.  Joining his pupil in these sessions proved to be of great benefit to Blair himself, as he admitted somewhat sheepishly that he had let the habit lapse of late, and it was good for him to reflect on his own peace and self-awareness. 

Another activity which they all ended up enjoying was the development of the massage sessions.  After enjoying a couple more treatments under Jim’s talented hands, Adam diffidently asked if Jim could teach him how to do it, as he felt sure it would be good for Jake.  

“Sure, baby!  We can practice on the other two, and you can try it out on me first, if you like” agreed Jim cheerfully, waggling his eyebrows at Jake and Blair as they looked on in quizzical interest. 

As it turned out, they were hardly surprised to find that Adam learned quickly, and discovered that he had genuine skill, so that the other three were treated to some well-received if unlooked-for pampering. 

Drowsily relaxing under the young man’s touch, Jim was moved to mutter “I’ve created a monster!  And it’s _wonderful!_ ” and he was greatly pleased to hear Adam’s amused little chuckle at his words. 

As for Blair, when his turn arrived, he mumbled “I’ll give you ten years to stop that, cuz!” and promptly fell asleep. 

When it came to Jake, he was so relaxed that all he could come up with was “Mmmmmmm.....yeah.....right there, babe......zzzzzzzzzz!” 

Needless to say the fact that he could provide such real pleasure for his dear friends was enormously gratifying for Adam, and boosted his self-confidence by several points. 

Although he was still doing the lion’s share of the cooking, Adam was quick to point out that it was an activity he really enjoyed, and, now he was no longer expected, or, indeed, allowed to do the clean up as well, he found his kitchen duty therapeutic in itself.  His friends were also pleased to note that he was managing to eat a little more, so that, although still very slender, he had lost much of the peaked and drawn expression which had lurked behind his ready smile. 

All in all, the short break had set in motion a real chance for them all to benefit; with tangible results which would please Isaac no end, proof that his plans had proved to be such a resounding success.

\-------------------------------

Right at the end of their second week, one particular incident provided a real insight into how Adam was truly progressing.  Even though the influx of ‘snow birds’ – the tourists who flocked to Florida in the winter months – meant that the roads and public beaches and trails were much busier of late, Adam asked if it would be OK for him to take a longer walk by himself.  Although still a little anxious, he felt ready for the challenge, and clearly wanted his friends to back up his idea. 

After a moment’s thought, Jim, looking to the others for their agreement, suggested that they combine it with a lunch trip to one of the local water-front bars they had visited before, which served cold beer and tasty snacks such as calamari, wings and fish sandwiches.  Adam could take his time strolling along the beach and nature trail, and they could meet him there and have some lunch before deciding what to do for the rest of the afternoon. 

His plan met with the others’ support, so that, shortly after, Adam set out on his walk, and, after a reasonable delay to let him get well on his way, the other three took the SUV and drove to the bar to get seated and have a beer while they waited for the young man’s arrival.  Although not completely comfortable with the plan, Jake was well aware that Jim was able to ‘track’ Adam’s progress, and so would know the instant anything happened, or if the young man began to panic for whatever reason. 

As for Adam, after a very brief and swiftly quashed initial attack of nerves, he found he was really enjoying the leisurely stroll, and he ambled along the beach watching the many different varieties of seabirds searching the sand for food or diving for fish as necessary, and laughed with pleasure to see several dolphin off-shore playing and cavorting in the waves. 

Smiling cheerfully and murmuring a word or two in greeting at people he met, he was relieved to find that the feeling of vague paranoia which had stalked him so much of late seemed to have faded away, and he was able to enjoy the feel of the sun on his face and breathe deeply of the sea air 

Finally approaching the bar, knowing that his friends would no doubt be seated already, and smiling in the knowledge that Jim would surely be monitoring his progress, he was distracted by the large number of very shiny and beautifully maintained motor bikes parked up beside the pub’s tiki bar.  Mostly big Harley-Davidson’s, they were plainly their owners’ pride and joy, and he was compelled to inspect them more closely, completely unaware of the rough-looking bikers’ frowning regard.  He was equally oblivious to their less-than-pleasant and snide comments regarding his slight prettiness and probable dubious sexual preferences, although Jim heard every word, and was ready to jump to his feet to sort them out. 

However, his progress was stayed by his Guide’s hand gripping his forearm lightly as he said “Wait just a few minutes, Big Guy.  I know it might not look good, but I think Adam’s actually got it sorted.  Just look and listen” he added, nodding to where Adam was smiling unworriedly up at the group of bikers who had encircled him. 

“Hi, guys” he began cheerfully.  “Are all these customised? The paint jobs are amazing, and I bet they weren’t cheap, huh?  How long have you had them?” 

And, just like that, he had won them over, and a spirited discussion started up about customisation costs, which bike belonged to whom, and the finer points of style and modification, with each biker keen to expound on the merits of their particular machine.   

Eventually, one of the bikers asked Adam where his friends were, and Adam, completely openly, but using his instinctive tact and common sense, pointed to where his party was sitting waiting placidly (now, at least) for him to join them. 

“The guy with the curly hair who looks like me is my cousin Blair” he began happily.  “He’s a professor in Anthropology who teaches at Rainier University and at the police academy in Cascade, Washington.  The big older man is our friend Jim.  He’s like a Dad to me, you know.  Retired police detective, and ex-military, he’s really cool!  Runs a security firm now! And the big younger guy is Jake.  He’s my colleague at work.  We work in forensics – you know, CSI stuff – in San Francisco” and he beamed at them all. 

Clapping him amicably on the shoulder, the toughest-looking biker gave him a gap-toothed grin and said “Well, kid, with all that law enforcement experience behind you, it’s a good thing we all like you, huh?  Wouldn’t like to get into no trouble, now” and he laughed at his own brand of humour, unsurprised when his friends – and Adam – joined in. 

Just as Adam was about to take his leave and join his party, one of the others said “Hey, kid, seeing as you know so much about bikes, why don’t you get one?” 

And Adam, grinning and pointing to his chest, said “Oh come on, guys!  I mean, it’s very flattering of you to say, but look at me?  Macho I ain’t, so I’d have to have a ‘girly’ model if I had one at all!”  Then, suddenly catching the eye of the very large, very tough-looking woman biker who raised her eyebrows at his comment he blushed deeply and stammered “Uh, no offence meant, ma’am!” 

Throwing back her head in whole-hearted laughter, the amusement written large on her very homely face, she replied “None taken, kid!  After all, you’re _way_ prettier’n me, that’s fer sure, hon!” And with that, they waved him off cheerfully to let him go to sit at his friend’s table and take a much-needed swig of the beer that was waiting there for him. 

Ruffling Adam’s curls amicably, Jim said “Hey, kid, how come you know so much about bikes?  If I’d have known, I’d have been dragging you round to all the showrooms in Cascade!” 

Snickering happily, Adam replied “Well, I knew I could never afford to get something like that myself, but I always admired the care and thought put into some of those creations – I mean, they’re real works of art, some of them!.  And it seemed like a good idea to appear to be knowledgeable about them, because they’re such a good talking point, you know?  And I wanted to have some way of joining in with other guys’ conversations” he finished a little sadly. 

“I understand, kiddo” said Jim.  “But if I ever get my hands on a bike again, I’ll expect you to come out for a spin with me!” and he was more than pleased at Adam’s enthusiastic nod of agreement. 

At that, Blair suggested that they get another beer and order some food, because he, for one, was starving!  Laughing agreeably, the others checked out the menu and quickly decided what to have, and their lunch continued with much cheerful banter and appreciative comments about the simple but well-prepared meals.

\------------------------------------  
 **** ** __**

Chapter 8

**__**

As their stay rolled over into the third week, a subtle change in their individual moods occurred, although no one was prepared to be the first to put their thoughts into words at this point. 

Their schedule had remained completely flexible, with Isaac quite content to let them stay for as long as needed, so there had never been a set return date or any pressure exerted on them to decide on one, although there was a tacit understanding that they would probably want to be home for Xmas day itself. 

The days retained their relaxed but varied routines, and the four certainly weren’t in the least bit fed up with each others’ company, but a slight feeling of restlessness was beginning to gnaw at their individual consciousness. 

After a leisurely day when they had all enjoyed a drive out to Sarasota’s Siesta Key for lunch, and a mooch around the rather exclusive shops in St Armand Circle, they were relaxing as usual on the pool deck when Adam had somewhat bashfully asked if anyone would like a massage? Since they had realised early on that they could relax quite safely in the privacy of the house and grounds, especially as Jim’s senses could provide a more than adequate ‘early warning system’ should they have any unexpected visitors, they were content to act comfortably and naturally around each other, knowing that there was no need for embarrassment. 

Therefore, smiling hugely at the prospect, Jake was first up saying “Oh yeah, babe!  Just what the doctor ordered!  Let me get settled here” and he stripped off his tee and sprawled out face down on one of the comfy loungers on the lanai. 

Chuckling happily, Adam retrieved the massage oil he had bought with Blair’s help and advice, and prepared to indulge his lover. 

Some while later, and with Jake totally boneless and mellow, Adam was just wiping down his hands when Jake’s phone began to vibrate in his shorts’ pocket.  Drowsily contemplating the incoming call number, Jake frowned in irritation when he saw that it was his family’s lawyer. 

With a deep sigh, he gave his anxious lover one-armed hug, while he pushed the ‘talk’ button.  “It’s OK, really, babe.  If this isn’t the right time to talk to this guy, no time is!” he joked somewhat ruefully.  “I’m nothing if not relaxed right now!” and with a gentle squeeze, he released Adam and walked to the further side of the deck so he could talk in relative privacy. 

Biting his lip in worry, Adam automatically crept over to where Jim and Blair were sitting, cuddled up on one of the large sofas.  Jim was settled comfortably in the centre of the couch so that his lover could snuggle down with his head in Jim’s lap.  Smiling gently at Adam, Jim held out his free arm, and welcomed the slight body which pressed up against him, wordlessly seeking security and comfort. 

“Sshh, babe!” he whispered.  “I think Jake has this under control, really.  Don’t borrow trouble kiddo!” and he wrapped his arm around the minutely shaking shoulders, prepared to offer all the support Adam needed.  Likewise, Blair extended his free hand, and squeezed his cousin’s knee before taking his hand and holding on firmly. 

Some while later, Jake wrapped up the conversation, and re-crossed the lanai to update his friends. 

Crouching down in front of the sofa, he smiled his appreciation at Jim and Blair for taking care of Adam, then, holding open his arms to receive his lover, he said “Well, guys, I guess I should tell you what the old bloodsucker had to say!  Don’t worry, babe” he whispered to the slender figure nestled in his arms “I can deal, really, lover.  It’s more than time that I stopped trying to avoid the situation.”  Then, looking up at Jim and Blair, he continued “I’d like to include you guys, if you don’t mind.  I mean, I think I’ve agreed to do the right thing, but it always helps to have a second – or third – opinion” he added, with a somewhat melancholy attempt at humour. 

Nodding in understanding, Jim and Blair prepared to listen to what Jake had agreed. 

Settling himself comfortably on the other lounger opposite Jim and Blair’s couch, with Adam sitting on a thick cushion on the floor between his spread thighs and leaning back against his chest, he wrapped his arms around the slim body and began. 

“Right, well, I know I’ve been putting off dealing with the contents of Dad’s Will for too long now, and I can’t delay any longer.  It just didn’t seem right – or even real – at first, but it’s not like there’s only me to consider.  Ultimately it’ll affect the rest of my family, even if we’re estranged right now. 

Anyhow, apparently Dad assumed that I’d be happy to take over his business once I’d ‘grown up’ and gotten over my ‘infatuation’ with the CSI thing, so he left the whole shebang to me, with the proviso that Mom be allowed to live on in the house as long as she wanted to.  Apparently he was expecting me to come home at some point, marry an appropriate partner and produce umpteen kids.  It’s a big enough house to hold a sizable family as well as my Mom, I assure you!” he said with a rueful grin, and Adam nodded in agreement. 

“He knew that Mom would be rich enough in her own right once Gramps and Grandma died, because their property is to be shared equally between Mom and her brother, and it’s _big!”_ he said with a wry chuckle. 

“Thing is, I’ve never had any intention of taking over the business, even more so now since there’s no way Adam can go back to Springvale as my partner, and I sure have no desire to set foot in the place again. 

So, what I’ve told the lawyer is this.  As the present economic situation isn’t too great at the moment, I don’t want to try and sell the business yet, but I’ve suggested that my cousin takes over running it in the meantime, since he’s always been desperate to get his hands on it, as long as Mom stays in the house as requested.  Then, once the economy recovers, and if he wants to, I’ll give him first refusal to buy me out, and that’ll be that.  I don’t know how much the sale will get me, but as long as it’s fair, I’ll be satisfied.  What do you think guys?  Am I doing the right thing by me and by Adam?” 

Looking thoughtful, Jim spoke first, having had his own experience with family drama and upheaval in the past. 

“Well, as far as I can see, Jake, you’re doing the sensible thing not jumping into trying to sell off the business yet.  I mean, I gather that it has been more successful than most agricultural suppliers, thanks to your father’s hard work” “And ruthless business practices” Jake interjected, nodding in agreement with Jim’s words. 

“Anyhow, as long as you can trust your cousin to manage it properly in your absence, I think you’re doing the right thing keeping out of the way, at least until a bit more time has passed and feelings back home aren’t running quite so high.” 

“Thanks, Jim” said Jake, continuing with “I think I can trust my cousin, since he really has always wanted to come in with Dad ever since leaving school.  I’m pretty sure he won’t want to risk letting it collapse as long as there’s a chance I’ll sell it to him.” 

Blair, who had been nodding as Jim was speaking, then added his own contribution.  “I agree with you and Jim as regards the business, Jake, and I for one have to say I can’t see you happily settling into a small-town environment again.  And I’m glad you have no intentions of trying to take Adam back with you, either.  You both have a good thing going between you, but it’ll be a cold day in hell before you would be accepted as members of that sort of community, sad to say.  And I’m not even trying to be ungenerous here” he added sadly “I’ve just learned the hard way through years of experience”. 

Rubbing his back in sympathy, Jim smiled a little at his lover, knowing only too well what varied and not necessarily pleasant experiences Blair had come up against during his itinerant and unconventional childhood. 

Looking distinctly relieved, Jake grinned at the pair, hugging Adam to him as he said “Thanks again, guys.  I feel so much better now I’ve faced up to the situation.  Hopefully everything’ll be sorted soon, and that will be that.  Now, Munchkin, I’d really appreciate it if you could get me a beer, baby, then I intend to try and give _you_ a massage!  ‘Course, if I make a bad job of it, I’m sure Jim or Blair will take over before I do any damage.....!” and they all joined in with the healing laughter.

\----------------------------

The following morning, as they all sat around the lanai indulging in a leisurely breakfast, Blair decided to take the bull by the horns and broach the subject of returning home.  Much as he’d loved and appreciated the company, the location, and the weather, he knew himself to be greatly improved and ready to return to Cascade to tackle the challenges of getting back into harness.  He knew full well that he would never forcibly break up the party if any of the others still needed to be here, and he was more than prepared to offer support for as long as necessary, but he had increasingly felt that they were all of the same mind, only too comfortable (or perhaps too uncomfortable, depending on the individual) to say anything to upset the status quo. 

Setting down his coffee cup, he looked around at his companions and cleared his throat before saying “I know this isn’t probably what you want to discuss here, guys, but I’m thinking that someone has to bring the topic up.  I mean, deciding on a date to go home.  Now, before anyone gets worried, let me say that, if you need to be here, then I for one can stay on for as long as I’m wanted, but I have to admit that I feel so much better now, thanks to you all, and thanks to Isaac’s plans, that I need to see if I can tackle work and real life again.  Are you all happy to say what you think?  The last thing I want to do is put pressure on you guys, believe me!” 

Reaching over to squeeze his shoulder in support, Jim said “I think you already know how I feel, Chief.  This has been good for me, no doubt about it.  My leg feels better than in a long time, and it’s helped me a hell of a lot to watch you improving babe.  I can’t deny that the strain I was under back home was weighing heavy every time I saw you suffering, lover.  I felt so helpless at times, especially when you got those god-awful headaches.  I know I’d like to get back into harness at the security firm also, which is something I didn’t feel I could cope with while I was still so worried about you, baby, but, like you, I don’t need to do it right now if we’re still needed here” and he paused, looking enquiringly at the younger couple, who were watching with mixed emotions on their faces. 

Holding on to Adam’s hand, which had started to tremble slightly, Jake smiled lovingly at his partner before saying “I understand, Blair.  You and Jim are right, and it’s time to think about the future now. This has been fantastic – something we’ve all needed for different reasons – but it can’t go on indefinitely.  As far as I’m concerned, you’ve done me a huge service, making me face up to my family problems and my own behaviour, especially towards Adam.  Last night, after talking through my decision about Dad’s Will, I really felt able to let go my self-absorption, and get back with the programme, the most important part of which is taking care of the Munchkin here” and he gently ruffled Adam’s curls. Then, taking the beautiful face between his palms, he looked into his lover’s wide and troubled eyes and continued “How about you, baby?  God knows you deserve to have a big say in our decision, lover.  Are you ready and able to go back to San Fran yet, or would you like to stay on a bit longer?  Whatever you decide, babe, I’ll do what you want, promise!” 

Seeing the real love and care reflected in Jake’s gaze, Adam bit his lip, trying not to cry like a baby as he felt conflicting emotions warring within him.  Logically, he had known that all good things come to an end, and that they were all marking time now to a certain extent, but the small child within wanted to stamp his foot and demand that they stay, protected from the real world.  

However, he knew only too well that he was being unrealistic, and that if he was honest with himself, he was actually ready to return home.  He had, after all, only this morning been thinking about how much he was looking forward to continuing his studies, self-confidence greatly restored thanks to Blair’s friendly and helpful tuition and support. 

Taking a deep breath, he smiled faintly at Jake, then turned to face Jim and Blair, striving hard to control his slightly quavering voice. 

“You’re right, Blair, all of you. I know you all need to get on with your lives, and I should really feel the same way.  And I do, if I’m honest.  It’s only selfishness that’s preventing me, because I truly am so much better, thanks to all your love and support.  I know I’m never going to be completely normal again – if I ever was” he added with a sad little chuckle, “but I’m ready to face going back to work now, and to continue my studies, knowing that you care about me and that Jake is there for me.  I’m truly blessed, I know it.  It’s just that, well, I’ve enjoyed so much having you all with me, and it’s going to be so hard to leave......” and he gave up, and buried his face briefly in Jake’s shoulder. 

Exchanging a glance of total understanding, Jim and Blair stood as one and approached the younger pair, and they all wrapped their arms around each other in a warm and genuinely loving group hug. 

When they finally pulled apart, Adam’s damp face wasn’t the only sign of tears, as all three others had suspiciously bright eyes also, but they were all smiling anyway. 

“Thanks, Adam” said Blair softly.  “It’s been an honour and a delight to help you with your studies, and I totally understand how you feel.  We won’t be going to the ends of the earth, though, even when we leave, cuz.  Cascade’s not Florida, but it’s a good deal closer to San Fran so it’s not as if we won’t be visiting as often as needed.  I need to see Isaac too, especially as we owe him so much for his generosity.  Perhaps we may even manage to see him – and you – over the holidays.  That is, if you can stand to see us again so soon!” 

Laughing a little wetly, Adam replied “Oh Blair! Of course we’d want to see you both!  I only wish we lived in the same city, but I know that’s not likely to happen!” and he hugged the older man warmly again. 

Grinning in his turn, but wanting to give the cousins a little more time to themselves, Jim tapped Jake on the shoulder and, jerking his chin towards the gym, said “Don’t know about you, Jake, but I think I’d like to make use of the weight room while we still can.  Then, perhaps a short fishing trip, guys?  I’m going to miss that boat, you know....” and he turned towards the gym, Jake resting a hand on his shoulder, and sniggering as he said “You won’t be the only one, Jim!  I really hadn’t realised how much fun sailing could be.  Not quite so sure about the fishing, though” and he laughed out loud at Jim’s indignant response.

\---------------------------------  
 **** ** __**

Epilogue

**__**

Once the decision had been made, there seemed little point in delaying the inevitable any longer, so plans were set in motion for the friends to leave Florida in two days’ time.  

Isaac was only too pleased to arrange for the Lear to fly down to Fort Myers to collect the party, and so, having packed up their small cases and left the house with warm thanks (and generous tips) for the maid and gardener, they climbed once more into the SUV so that Marco could deliver them to the airport, but only after Jim had taken one last longing look at the boat! 

Gazing out at the passing landscape, trying to see as much as possible for the last time – for now, at least – Adam held tightly to Jake’s hand, needing to convey how much he loved and appreciated his mate’s care and affection. 

As Jim was sitting up front with Marco, in order to provide his long legs with as much comfort space as possible, Blair sat on Jake’s other side, also looking at the scenery, and he gave Jake a small grin of appreciation when the bigger man patted his knee amicably.  

“You OK, doc?” enquired Jake kindly.  “You going to miss all this sunshine therapy too?” 

“Oh yeah” chuckled Blair in response.  “It’s all very well to have to get back to real life, but I have to say that I think I was born to be a sun worshipper.  Cascade doesn’t hold the same appeal, I guess, but only as far as the weather’s concerned” he added, looking pointedly at the back of Jim’s head. 

“Back atcha, Chief” said the other man, turning his head to grin affectionately at his lover.  “Rain and snow here we come!” 

\----------------------

Once at the airport, the men offered their heart-felt thanks to Marco for his friendly and efficient help, although he resolutely refused to accept a tip, saying that it had been a pleasure to meet them. 

Escorted into the private waiting area, they were soon whisked on board where they were plied with sandwiches and drinks during a comfortable flight which Blair thoroughly enjoyed, having slept through virtually all the previous one. 

It seemed like no time at all though before they touched down at an admittedly grey and dismal Cascade airport, and since they would be staying on board for the onward trip to San Fran, Adam and Jake made their farewells to the older couple there. 

Shaking Jim’s hand with both his own, Jake said “It’s been a pleasure, Jim.  I really appreciate everything you two have done for me, and I promise you won’t have to worry about the Munchkin.  I’ve learned my lesson, and I really do appreciate what a lucky guy I am to have him”. 

Nodding in agreement, Jim replied “That you are, Jake; that you are!  But I know you’ll do the right thing by both of you, and I’ll look forward to meeting again soon.  Take care, son” and he gave Jake a quick but genuine hug. 

Meanwhile, Adam was hugging, and being hugged, by his cousin, and he was finding it hard to speak, he was so overwrought.  “I’ll miss you so much, Blair.  You’ve been so good to me.  I promise I’ll study hard, because I want you to be proud of me, and Jim too” and he couldn’t prevent a few tears that trickled unheeded down his face. 

Blair wasn’t exactly unmoved himself, as indicated by his slightly hitching breath and somewhat bright eyes. 

“You take care, cuz.  It’s been a real pleasure getting to know you both so much better, and you have a huge amount of talent, little one, and far more real courage than you give yourself credit for.  Enjoy your studies, babe, and enjoy your relationship with Jake.  You’re good for each other, kiddo!” and he gently pushed the younger man away a little so he could look into the melancholy face.  “Bye for now, cuz, but see you again soon” he said, and smiling softly he turned Adam towards where Jim waited to say his own farewells. 

As Jake stepped up to Blair to say goodbye and to reiterate his sincere thanks for all the smaller man had done for both he and Adam, Adam stood uncertainly for a second, worriedly regarding Jim, before throwing himself into the older man’s open arms. 

Burying his face in Jim’s neck, he fought for control before saying “Oh Jim, I’m going to miss you so much!  Your love means so much to me, and I’m so grateful that you and Blair are together and so good for each other.  Thank you for being so understanding”.  

Then, pushing back a little so he could read the older man’s expression, he murmured nervously “Um, did you mind me saying you’re like a Dad to me?  It’s true, but I didn’t mean to presume or offend you in any way, I swear........” 

Smiling widely, Jim leaned in to kiss the younger man’s brow before saying “Oh kiddo, of course I don’t mind!  In fact, I couldn’t be more pleased or flattered, baby.  I’m darned sure I couldn’t love an actual son of mine any more than I love you, I’m certain, kiddo.  It makes me proud to think you think so highly of me, son, and the feeling’s entirely mutual!” and they both hugged again for long moments before breaking apart once more, this time for Adam to slip back into Jake’s waiting arms. 

Not wishing to prolong the agony of parting any further, Jim looped his arm around Blair’s waist, and, with a final smile and wave, they descended the Lear’s steps to enter the private arrivals area where Isaac’s hired driver waited to take them back to the loft. 

\---------------------------------  
 **** ** __**

The loft, later that evening:

**__**

Cuddled up together on the couch, having unpacked their cases and eaten the dinner that Simon had thoughtfully left for them, Blair snuggled his face against Jim’s warm sweater-clad chest and murmured contentedly “It’s been a wonderful holiday, and I’ve loved every minute of being with Adam and Jake, but, you know what, lover?  It’s good to be home, even in the cold and rain, with just the two of us.  And Simon’s done such a great job of keeping an eye on the place, too.  Shall we invite him round to dinner soon as a ‘thank you’?”

Smiling fondly down at the curl-covered head, and absently noting that Blair’s hair was growing fast and covering the scarred area nicely now, Jim replied “Yeah, babe.  It’s been great, and it’s been the best spending time with the ‘kids’, but I agree it’s good to be back.  Got to say I’m actually looking forward to getting into the office.  Alison said that that friend of Dad’s has finally made up his mind after all this time that he wants to implement our systems, so it could be a really lucrative contract.  And it’s good that Eli wants you to continue with your lecture series next term, babe.  Things are looking better all the time!” And then further conversation was suspended as the pair settled down to some mutually satisfying kissing and cuddling.......  
 **** ** __**

San Francisco, that night:

**__**

Tired but happy and relaxed, Adam and Jake pushed open the door to their apartment, to be greeted by the delicious aroma of a casserole simmering in the slow cooker, and to see a note from Bonnie saying “Welcome Home, you two!  Hope all OK with you, and that you enjoy the food.  See you tomorrow, little bros!  Love, Big Sis.” 

“Oh, that’s so sweet of her!” said Adam feelingly.  “She didn’t have to, but I’ve got to say I could eat!” 

“You’re right, baby.  She didn’t have to, but you know Bonnie – only happy when she’s taking care of us – thank the gods!” replied Jake sniffing appreciatively.  “And it’s so good to hear you admit to being hungry, baby.  Let’s eat! And then, I’m thinking, an early night???”

“Oh yes, Jake! I’d like a _really_ early night please.......!” and Jake was only too happy to oblige.  
 **** ** __**

The End.

**__**


End file.
